Threesome
by AkiraDawn
Summary: He was warned but advice falls on deaf ears when you think it'll never happen to you. Besides, this was different. Just friends, not even friends with benefits, right? There are no benefits, right? In a threesome, someone always gets hurt. Rated M!
1. Loveless

Threesome

Crisis Core Setting. If you recall, when Zack is in Nibelheim, Cissnei sends him a letter stating that the two of them should go see the stage production of _Loveless_ when he returns. For a moment, let's say that the Nibelheim incident didn't end in flames…

I don't own Final Fantasy, it belongs to Square Enix

* * *

><p>Cissnei – Thanks for your letter. Yes, we should definitely go see <em>Loveless<em>.

There's no one I'd rather go see it with than you. Okay, well maybe one but I

Don't think she'd like it. Things are pretty boring around here. Typical stuff, really.

I don't see what all the fuss was about. I think Tseng overreacted. Does he do that kind of thing often? Speaking of which, I heard from Lazard that Tseng's got his eye on an academy student in more ways than one. Is that true? Uh oh, is another woman gonna push you out Cissnei? Haha! I'm just teasing, There isn't room for two women in the ranks of The Turks. Don't know how Lazard gets his info anyway. Until Later – Zack

Hi Zack – Your fan club girls are driving me crazy! Haha! I'm so happy to hear that you'll go with me to see _Loveless_! We'll have a great time, you wait and see! When are you coming back from Nibelheim anyway? To answer your question, yes it's true but Tseng is very tight lipped about it. She's a third year academy student about to graduate; close to Tseng's age. From what I hear, she'll be next in line to join the ranks. What's the weather like there? I bet you're freezing! I gotta get back to work here, this place is nuts. I'd rather be there with you. I could use a vacation, though I somehow doubt you would call Nibelheim vacation. Bye for now – Cissnei

Cissnei – Good news! I'm on my way home! I should be home in two or three days. We're gonna make a couple other stops. Can't wait to see you. I can't believe I have a fan club with girls driving you crazy. That's the best news I've heard today. I'd sure like to meet my fans sometime! Good news! I'm coming home for a month. So, when are we gonna go see _Loveless_? How about I call you when I get back? Nibelheim? Freezing? Yeah maybe to you 'cause you're not in shape like me! Haha! Ready for a vacation, huh? Maybe I can take you somewhere when I'm home. I can't wait to see Aerith either. We have so much to talk about. See You Soon – Zack

* * *

><p>The early summer breeze fluttered through Cissnei's open window, teasing her sheer, white curtains and fluttering some papers that were resting on her desk. It was noisy below, of course it always was. You got used to it over time. She lived on the 15th floor of the Loveless Avenue South high rise. Loveless Avenue North was the place to be but South was cheaper and the waiting list to get in here had been much shorter. The building was a quiet one, walls well reinforced. She lived beside a couple that had two children, both under the age of five; but they never seemed to bother her. She lived at the end of the hall so she had no neighbors to her right. Her phone rang. It's tone lost to mid-morning sounds of Midgar. It rang again. It was on the small table near Cissnei's cream-colored couch. It rang a third time. Cissnei stirred and stretched her hands above her head. She yawned and pawed at the table searching for it.<p>

"Hello?" she answered sleepily by the fifth ring. "Hi! Hi, no….no I was asleep. Because, I was up really late last night. I went out with some friends. No, stupid! I didn't! What time is it?" Cissnei asked as she looked at the clock at the same time. Shit, nearly 11:00 I have slept a long time. So when did you get in?"Cissnei asked not offering to budge from her couch. "Because, I worked last Sunday so I took today off. Besides, Tseng's a basket case. I can't deal with him when he's like he is this week so I'm glad I'm not there today. What are you doing?" Cissnei asked reaching for her cell phone to check her text messages. "That sounds fun. Hey, What day do you want to go see _Loveless_? I'm thinking we should catch the late show Friday or Saturday. Okay, okay let's go Friday night then. Give me like…twenty minutes to wake up or whatever and I'll call and get our tickets." Cissnei laughed. "You are so stupid sometimes. Listen, I'll call or text you later, okay? O…okay. Okay, bye." Cissnei hung up her phone and reached for the TV remote control. She rolled over to her side and only half paid attention to the commercial. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up, reaching her hands above her head and feeling her shoulders pop a little. She stood up and walked over to her kitchen. There was some left over noodles from the day before that she could warm up on the stove. She caught sight of the takeout menu pressed to her fridge with a magnet. That was a much better idea than her leftover noodles. She closed the refrigerator door, pulled the menu off and returned to her couch. She had this place on speed dial. "Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery. 816 Loveless Avenue South apartment 1514." She laid back down on the couch. "Yeah, just buzz me on the intercom from the lobby and I'll come downstairs. Alright, thanks." Cissnei hung up the phone and spread out across her couch again.

* * *

><p>"I missed you."<p>

"I missed you too." Her smell was so sweet as he held her against him. Zack buried his nose in her hair.

"Your hair smells nice." He said softly. Aerith smiled. Her big green eyes sparkled.

"Thanks. Here, sit down." Aerith rubbed her hand over the spot beside her.

"I worried about you. Have you been okay?" he asked pushing brunette hair out of her eyes. Aerith shook her head.

"I've been fine. Come on Zack, you know I can take care of myself down here." Aerith smiled and pulled him over beside her.

"I know you can, I just…I just worry about you. I don't ever want anything to happen to you when I'm away." Zack said digging his fingers into her hair. Aerith smiled as her eyes melted into mako blue ones. Zack reached his arms out to her, pulling her slim frame down with him. She sighed and let her hands rest on his shoulders. Aerith had a slight look of nervousness on her face yet she didn't want to be nervous. She and Zack had only briefly kissed a couple times before he left for Nibelheim. She felt his strong arms wrap around her. Aerith could feel her body tremble slightly as she tried to relax her weight on top of Zack. She looked at him and Zack could feel the apprehension in her eyes. He moved his hands behind her back and up to her shoulders before pulling her lips into his. It was a tender and most inexperienced kiss. Aerith relaxed a little but Zack could still feel tenseness and trepidation in her shoulders. She liked it when he kissed her like this, growing deeper and more intent. Aerith gasped a little as their kiss suddenly turned less innocent. She had never felt a man's tongue in her mouth before. Aerith was uncertain how to respond, it simply paralyzed her. She convinced herself to try and ease into this amazing sensation, even though she didn't think that she was doing it right.

"Is that okay?" she asked rather meekly, pulling her lips away from his. She made no attempts to hide her own uncertainties. Zack smiled at her before taking her tighter in his arms.

"Perfect." he assured her before forcing her lips in to his again. Aerith became a little more natural in this more passionate kiss. She wanted Zack's hands all over her, yet at the same time she was scared to have Zack's hands all over her. She was afraid of her own body mainly because of her own naivety. Aerith loved his hands where they were but she always trembled when they ventured anywhere else. She could feel his lips move from her own to her chin and down her neck. His hands tugged at the thin straps on her shoulders. Aerith swallowed hard as he pulled them down. Zack could feel her body tense up again as soft fabric crept down her chest, leaving her in only her bra from the waist up.

"You're nervous. You want me to stop?" he asked of her. Aerith shook her head no, though the rest of her body language wasn't at all convincing. "You sure?" he asked again. Aerith smiled nervously and promised him it was okay. Zack locked his eyes on her as he moved his hands up her ribs to her back. Aerith gasped softly out loud as she felt her bra come unfastened. She closed her eyes and hoped she wouldn't be a disappointment. Oh how she didn't understand a man's mind…

She gasped even louder at the feeling of soft hands on her bare breasts. The look on Zack's face was complete infatuation with Aerith. "Let your hair down." He asked her quietly.

"Okay." Aerith said barely above a whisper as she reached her arm up to the pink bow in her hair. She tugged on it, letting soft brunette locks fall down. She didn't look so innocent anymore.

"Oh wow…" Zack mumbled.

"Do…do I look pretty or something?" she asked unassured.

"Beautiful…"Zack promised her before pulling her half naked body down on top of him.

* * *

><p>"Hold on…No! Hold on!" Cissnei insisted. "Because, I have a huge ass glass of tea in one hand and a foil container of an Italian sampler from that place down town in the other. I need to put my sampler down to get a tablet. What's on the sampler? Fettuccini Alfredo, chicken parm, two spicy Italian sausage links with penne and garlic bread. No, I'm not going to eat all of it right now. I'm going to save some for tomorrow. Wait, are you calling me fat? What if I had said, yes I'm eating it all tonight? I don't just <em>share<em> my Italian sampler, ya know. Oh, the spicy Italian sausages with the penne. That's my favorite part of the sampler. Okay give me the…hold on Reno my cell phone is ringing." Cissnei leaned over and looked at her cell phone: ZACK FAIR. "Alright, sorry. Give me the number. Why would I answer my cell phone? I'm talking to you. Because, it's just Zack. I'll get back to him as soon as you give me the damn number so I can get back to my sampler." Cissnei insisted. "Okay…okay…okay, thanks. I'll call tomorrow morning. Bye." Cissnei hung up her phone only to realize Zack had sent her a text message. This was more convenient anyway to text him. Reno had already distracted her enough from her sampler. She laughed at what he had sent her. She was a pro at texting with one hand, which left her other perfectly free for her fork.

This conversation went on for at least another fifteen minutes. It was decided: _Loveless _the following Friday; 8:00 showing.

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" Cissnei answered her door buzzer knowing good and well who it was.<p>

"It's me." Zack answered.

"I'll be right down." Cissnei assured him. She grabbed her keys off the counter and shoved them into her handbag before closing the door behind her. She quickly made her way to the elevator, one of the few apartment buildings fortunate enough to have an elevator installed. Zack, being the nosey personality that he could be, walked over to the mailboxes to find Cissnei's. He didn't seem to hear the elevator ding or the repetitive click of high heels on the marble floor.

"Well, do I have any mail?" Cissnei asked laughing at Zack. He looked up in a state of shock.

"Wow." It was all he said for a moment. "No uh…No wonder SOLDIER adores you."

"Huh?" Cissnei asked.

"Oh…that's right…you…probably wouldn't know about that. We all think you're beautiful and shit, that's…when you're in a suit and tie."

"You're right. I didn't know that." Cissnei laughed. She could hear her phone ding in her purse and so she flung it around on her shoulder to dig it out. "Sd, where did you decide we were eating after the show tonight? I hope it's some place good and not a lame SOLDIER spot."

"Hey, why do you think we pick lame spots?" Zack asked of her as they headed for the sidewalk. Cissnei pulled her sunglasses out of her purse along with her phone that she had been digging for. As if her overall look couldn't have gotten any more pulled together. Her dark sunglasses topped it all off. She was a pro at texting and walking. Shockingly, she was a pro at walking those long city blocks in nearly four inch heels as well; though it was hard to say why. She never wore high heels to work and yet she had them mastered. It was a side of Cissnei that was never seen from nine to five.

"Well, prove to me that you didn't choose some lame place. Oh, and I must say Zack. You clean up well. It takes a lot of man to pull off that color pink and you're doing it quite well. He laughed at her while she texted something. She slipped her phone back into her purse.

"I haven't decided yet but I'm thinking of a couple different places. Oh and Cissnei? I can pull of any color. I'm SOLDIER 1st Class! We do that kind of thing." Zack promised her.

"Okay, whatever you say." Cissnei said rolling her eyes. Cissnei could hear her phone ding again but there was no reason to go grabbing for it until she and Zack had arrived at the _Loveless _Playhouse.

"So, how long have you lived on the south side of Loveless Avenue?" Zack asked her.

"About three years. When I was still in the academy I lived in the Shinra dorms." Cissnei explained.

"Was that horrible? Zack wondered.

"Oh god, not at all. That was the first time since leaving the orphanage that I had friends. Like, true friends. We all had so much fun together! I love my place now but I miss those days. You know, not everyone makes it through the academy so I lost touch with some friends that didn't finish. Stupid Kunsel was two years in front of me." Cissnei laughed.

"I didn't know that!" Zack said excitedly.

"Yep. He sure was. Dated the slutty bitch that lived in the dorm beside me. Believe me, those walls were paper thin. I could hear everything he did and didn't do well." Cissnei admitted. Zack laughed.

"Oh shit, that's funny. Now, me. I don't have that problem." Zack said winking at her.

"Right, because you do _everything _well. Is that it?" Cissnei asked him rolling her eyes again.

"You go it! Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class!" Zack said. He had the most beautiful of smiles.

"Technically, I outrank you. Just remember that." Cissnei reminded him as the approached a very large crowd outside the _Loveless _Playhouse. She punched him in the arm.

"What the….Cissnei come on!" Zack said pushing her. He laughed at her.

"I'm just sayin'….I'm just sayin'…." Cissnei said handing their tickets over to Zack. "Here. We may as well get in line. Looks like it'll be a while."

"How long does this show run anyway?" Zack asked.

"Two hours, ten minutes." Cissnei answered him.

"Oh, okay." Zack said.

"So, Zack. How's Aerith?" Cissnei asked of him, realizing he hadn't yet mentioned her. He smiled.

"She's wonderful." He said both briefly and sincerely. There was a long pause between them. "Hey…" he started. Cissnei looked at him as she pulled her phone out of her purse. She shoved her sunglasses on top of her head and looked at him. Zack shook his head. "Never mind…" he reconsidered.

"What?" Cissnei questioned.

"Can I ask…" Zack shook his head. "…no. Now's not the time. Over dinner later. That's perfect!" Cissnei laughed not completely paying attention to Zack.

"Okay, whatever." She said pleasantly.


	2. This Plus This Equals That

"Wow! I have to say, that was an amazing show!" Zack told Cissnei excitedly. "My god, Genesis has that thing freakin' memorized!"

"I know! See why he drives everyone crazy with it now?" Cissnei questioned him.

"That guy that plays the lead is so passionate about the role." Zack said.

"Oh yeah, totally. See, I told you it was a marvelous show." Cissnei commented.

"I'm so glad you suggested we see it. Just for that we're goin' to The Den." Zack promised her.

"Zackary, that sounds like a strip joint." Cissnei scolded him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! First, no one has called me Zackary since I was like…twelve. Secondly, I would never take you to a strip club unless you needed a sponsor for amateur night; in which case you'd have me and the entire SOLDIER floor there to support you." Zack said putting an arm around her.

"You're such an idiot. So what the hell is The Den?" Cissnei asked.

"Trust me! The food is great and the beer is cold." Zack promised her.

"Oh my god! That reminds me! I have to swing by 29th Street Liquors to get stuff for poker night. You have to help me carry stuff back to my apartment." Cissnei said.

"Wait…You have to what for who?" Zack asked laughing at her.

"You still have your arm around me." Cissnei said.

"is that a problem?" he asked her. Cissnei heard her phone ding in her purse.

"No, whatever. Okay, I have to get lots of liquor and a carton of cigarettes for Poker night next Friday.

"Please explain." Zack insisted of her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an onslaught of pedestrian and vehicle traffic. Once on the opposite side of the street, Zack let go of her and put his arm over her shoulders again.

"Thanks for nearly getting me killed. No big deal, just pull Cissnei into the traffic! Okay, are we walking this way?" Cissnei questioned following Zack.

"Yeah, down this block and over a street." Zack promised her.

"Now, Poker night. Once a month, Tseng, Rude, Reno and me all get together, play poker, drink and smoke the night away. It's good stuff. The four of us have alternating roles. This month it's my turn to host. The host buys the alcohol requests." Cissnei said. Zack laughed at her.

"Poker night with the three lame-o's you work with every single day? Alternating roles? Oh my god!"

"Yes alternating roles! The host buys the booze and the cigarettes because the host is the winner from the previous month. The other two biggest winners of the previous month take care of the food. The loser brings the cards, the playlist and the poker chips. I'm so excited, Tseng's bringing a lasagna to bake. He makes the best fuckin' lasagna I've ever had in my life. Oh…my….god!" Cissnei swooned at the mere thought of it. Zack had stopped in his tracks among the crowd of people and was laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, stupid ass! It's fun! We look forward to Poker night!" Cissnei hit him. Zack wiped his eyes dry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just….oooh shit, I'm trying to picture this. Why the cigarettes and what do you mean a playlist?" Zack asked pulling her over against him and continuing their walk.

"Oh, that's because when we've all had plenty to drink for some reason we like to light up." Cissnei explained. "Well, sometimes Reno lights up simply when he has a drink in his hand. The playlist is what we listen to in the background."

"And you need a carton for this?" Zack questioned.

"Zack, we don't just play poker for an hour or two….it goes on until the week hours of the morning. We pace ourselves very well. We're Turks Zack. We party as hard as we work." Cissnei said.

"Holy shit…I can't believe you call that a party. Here, that place down there on the left." Zack pointed ahead of him.

"You just shut up! We've had some craaazy ass nights."

"I must know more about this after we get a table and get somethin' to drink because Cissnei, those are the three most boring people I've ever met in my life. You're the only fun one." Zack said leading her inside this little hole in the wall. The place was packed and dimly lit. "Come on, this way." Zack took her by the hand and lead her toward one of the high topped tables in the back of this place. He immediately waved to someone he knew. Of course, this was Zack…Zack knew everyone. It took a waiter no time to come to their table.

"What are you drinking tonight?" The waiter asked her.

"What do you have on tap?" Cissnei asked.

"We have a dark lager, summer ale, full body with a hint of lime, and light amber." The waiter told her.

"Oooh, I'll have the summer ale. Tall not short, frosted please." Cissnei said looking over the menu. Zack just started at her.

"Uh, full body. Tall, frosted. Just give a us a few here to look things over." Zack told her waiter.

"You got it." The waiter answered as he disappeared. Cissnei looked around her, scoping out the place. She could feel Zack staring at her.

"What?" she said.

"You know how to order beer. I'm impressed…I…am very impressed." Zack confessed. Cissnei threw her hands out to either side of her.

"What can I say, I'm a natural." She said reaching for her phone in her purse. "I like this place already. A table just…waiting in here and totally fast service. You did good, honey. You did good." Cissnei laughed and scanned over the menu some more. "So, how's the guacamole here?

"Why you like guacamole? It's really good. We'll get an order if you want it." Zack assured her.

"Oh god, me and Reno would fight each other for the last bite of guacamole. If you say it's good I gotta have some." Cissnei said.

"We'll get that and a plate of chicken wings. How does that sound to you?" he asked her.

"It sounds great. Ooo! Let get them tossed half in garlic parmesan and half in medium heat. Ooooh! With ranch, Zackary, RANCH!" Cissnei said with wide eyes. Zack laughed at her.

"You're so passionate about it. And you're not my mom!" Zack said poking her arm. Cissnei laughed at him. Their waiter had returned just in time with the sweet smelling cold brew.

"You two ready to order?" the waiter asked flipping a page on his pad.

"Yeah, we are." Zack said placing their order and handing over their menus to their waiter. Cissnei managed to fire out a text amongst this time.

"Excellent. I'll put this in for you. Shouldn't be too long." The waiter left them alone.

"Here. To me being home for a month and _Loveless _being one hell of a good stage play." Zack said raising his glass to hers. Cissnei smiled.

"I'll drink to that." Cissnei agreed before putting her lips to her glass.

"Okay, so I have to know….this…this Poker night that you speak of? What the hell Cissnei! How can you possibly stand to hang out with those three? Zack was dying to know.

"Rude, and Reno and Tseng are a hell of a lot of fun when they are away from the Shinra building. We have some wild times." Cissnei said taking another sip.

"Oh my god! Have they all like…taken turns having their way with you!" Zack asked excitedly.

"What the…no!" Cissnei laughed. "Zack…you are…okay, I'm going to pretend you never said that. Many times one or more of us ends up crashing at the Poker hosts place." Cissnei said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it's not uncommon for one or more of us to end up spending the night with the Poker host. None of us have any business being out in the Midgar streets or wreaking havoc on public transit at 4:00 in the morning." Cissnei explained. Zack giggled stupidly.

"This is so insane! So who stays with who?" He asked eagerly.

"It's different all the time. Sometimes, it's all of us at Tseng's, sometimes it's Reno at Rude's, Rude and Tseng at my place, Rude and Me at Reno's…there are countless combinations. Last month, I crashed at Reno's at and Tseng and Rude crashed at Tseng's place because it was something to do with Rude's girlfriend or whatever." Cissnei said. Zack laughed at her again.

"I'm just…I can't believe the four of you hang out. I seriously can't wrap my mind around this. Okay, okay. If the four of you spend so much time together, tell me one thing about each of them that like…only you know." Zack said taking another drink.

"Alright. Fair enough. Tseng's favorite album of all time is Fleetwood Mac's Tango in the Night. He's attracted to women with big brains. He has an ivory sculpture of Leviathan that has been in his family for over 100 years. He's born again in Leviathan's image...whatever that is. He has an eye for art and is an only child. His family is quite wealthy because his father owns a shipping company. Rude has a tattoo of a hibiscus on his right shoulder. Underneath the hibiscus is says 'Madera'. That's his mother's name and that was her favorite flower. They were all around his house when he was growing up. He got that tattoo after she lost her battle with cancer three years ago. He knows how to surf and was a beach lifeguard in Costa del Sol for seven years. He wants to open up a bar there and call it Madera's. He's had the same girlfriend for two years and he's crazy about her. Reno cries at the end of Marley and Me every single time. He wishes he had a dog like that. If he did he would quote 'totally get it a ball and pet him and stuff'. He got a perfect score of 900 on the Shinra Academy exit exam and completed it in 37 minutes. He loves water because it's calming to him. He has a twin sister named Ryan who has an eight-year-old son. They live on the Northern Continent. He loves her and his little nephew so, so much. His favorite food ever is macaroni and cheese and a wildberry Capri-Sun juice pouch. He loves a pleasant evening where he can watch the sun set outside while having a cigarette. He thinks Nothing Compares 2 U by Sinead O'Conner is the best song ever written and this…." Cissnei paused and dug around in her purse. "…. This scent brings him to his knees in an instant." Cissnei said placing a small bottle of something before Zack. Zack looked at her all the while grabbing the bottle she had placed there from the table. "What?" Cissnei asked after taking another drink and realizing Zack hadn't said a word. "Okay, so maybe I didn't tell you _one_ thing….sorry." Cissnei laughed.

"Alright, that smell…unbe-fuckin-lievable…and…WOW. Those three…they seem like… people now or something. Cissnei, that's…that's just amazing." Zack admitted. He may have even been a bit enamored with her. Cissnei laughed.

"Hey, you asked. I told you the stuff they wouldn't get pissed about. I know way more than that." Cissnei said. Zack handed the bottle back to her. It was perfect because her phone dinged again. She traded her intoxicating fragrance for her phone.

"You're amazing. I mean that. You are…that's just…can I ask you something?" Zack asked.

"Sure." Cissnei said not looking up from her phone. Zack took another drink and thought for a moment.

"This is gonna sound really weird and I understand if you don't wanna answer me but…when was your first time?" Zack asked her. She finished her text and look up at him.

"Are we talking about first having sex which is what I presume, first period, first kiss, first time with a gun, first what, honey?" Cissnei asked for clarification.

"The first time you had sex…when was that. Hi…yes you just heard me ask her that." Zack said to the waiter burying his head in his hands.

"We'll have another round if you don't mind." Cissnei said offering her glass to the waiter.

"You go it. Enjoy." The waiter said taking her glass and Zack's.

"To answer you question…." Cissnei began, digging a tortilla into the guacamole that she loved so dearly. "…when I was eighteen but the kicker…is that it was with an Academy teacher. I mean, I was legal and all…but still…I hadn't graduated from the academy. He was 22. Good stuff, Zack, good stuff. Hurt like hell, I wouldn't have a first time again." Cissnei said. Zack was utterly delighted.

"Alright…here's why I ask…you know me and Aerith…" Zack began.

"Of course…you and Aerith." Cissnei said.

"Okay so…I get back from Nibelheim, right? Thank you." Zack said to the waiter. He paused and took another drink. "I get back from Nibelheim and I go to see Aerith. She's so happy to see me and I'm so, so happy to see her. My god, I had been away from her for over a month! Anyway, so there we are…I kiss her. One thing leads to another and…" Cissnei put her drink down and cut him off.

"Zack, what the hell! It's a church! Nobody fools around with their girlfriend in a church!" Cissnei tried to keep from laughing as she threw her hands out to her sides before jamming another tortilla chip into the guacamole.

"No, no, see, it's okay! We weren't naked…well, we weren't completely naked. She has this nice little mattress tucked away behind the main alter. It's cool because it's technically out of the main sanctuary. That makes it totally okay." Zack explained, though it was the stupidest explanation Cissnei had ever heard.

"I have her half-naked, okay? And might I say….oh my god. But here's the thing. She's…she's really, really nervous. I try to make her as comfortable as possible but she…" Zack sighed. He was dancing around what he really wanted to say. "Listen, she's nervous, she's scared…she won't…you know. I can't seem to get her relaxed enough. She wants to…but she can't." he took a long drink.

"She's not ready. Believe me, if she were ready…she's have her panties on that church floor before you walked through the door." Cissnei said candidly. It made him laugh.

"Cissnei, I'm crazy about her. But how do I get her ready?" Zack asked sincerely. Cissnei began dissecting a chicken wing.

"You don't, honey. You have to wait on her." Cissnei paused as she drenched her chicken in ranch. "But…there is one thing…you can do…" Cissnei picked the bone clean and wiped her hands. "Damn, those are good…" she said before looking across the table at Zack. She held up her middle finger.

"Why are you flipping me off?" he asked her.

"Mmm…watch." She showed him her middle finger again before wetting her lips and shoving it in her mouth. "Touch." Cissnei said.

"What the hell Cissnei! You just shoved your finger in your mouth! I'm not touching your…." Cissnei held up her index finger on her opposite hand.

" Well then…" She said showing Zack her first two fingers put together now. She shoved both fingers into her mouth, longer this time. "Now…touch." She said happily still holding her two fingers together closely.

"What exactly are you trying to….oooooooooooooh I so totally

get it now!" Zack said with wide blue eyes. "So you're fingers are like…" Cissnei quickly cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah….this is public place! But yes, yes, genius. These two fingers represent _that_. You start with this one, you add this one, and then you go to _that _one." Cissnei said raising her glass to Zack. He laughed and clanged his glass into hers again.

"My god, you're great. You're seriously great. Thank you…thank you. I'll uh…I'll report back to you. But…who taught you that?" Zack wondered. Cissnei laughed.

"Oh Zackary…I'm a woman…I taught that move to myself." She winked and took another drink. Her phone dinged again. Zack was speechless. "Hey by the way…" she began as she reached for it. "…you do know that Tseng has that church bugged like crazy?" she finished her thought.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"Video surveillance. Twenty-four hours a day; The whole church…inside and out. He's watchin' the place so he knows when you're …you know, with her." She said.

"Oh my god! What a fuckin' pervert!" Zack said.

"No! No! No! He's not watching her take a shower or sleep or change clothes or…any other sicko stuff! He's just watchin' the place to keep an eye on her. He watches those tapes every day. He fast forwards through most of it though but if he sees something out of the ordinary….he plays it. Just sayin'." Cissnei said picking another wing apart. Zack thought for a moment.

"Then it's free soft-core porn for him! Even better than the stuff on cable because it's live!" Zack said convinced he had come up with a solution. Cissnei laughed and shook her head.

"I hardly think he'll see it that way."


	3. Marry the Night

Cissnei's apartment was dark. The only lights were the three candles she had burning in her open windows. Thank goodness the glowing flames were protected by the screens and unable to catch her curtains on fire. The late night air fluttered through the window and the hum of traffic blended with the low murmur of her tv. Her body felt hot all over as she squirmed underneath him. She wrapped her legs around him the best she could. There wasn't a whole lot of space on this couch but it would do; they didn't need much. He wanted to be as close to her as he could. His lips were soft and hungry as he kissed her neck. Cissnei arched her head back and sighed as he freed her shoulders of her clothes. She dug her hands into thick hair, shoving his lips down her chest. She could feel warm hands on her bare stomach and fingers on her hips. He pulled his lips away from her chest and leaned back from her body; blue eyes igniting a fire between her legs. She watched in anticipation as his shirt hit the floor in one carefree motion. He was gorgeous. Everything about him was completely irresistible. She eyed the black leather belt at his hips wishing he would take it off and beat the shit out of her with it. She imagined it would sting like hell. Cissnei never thought she was in to that sort of thing...until right now when the thought entered her mind and she found herself a bit excited by it. She moaned as she felt experienced hands strip her down from the waist up. He didn't ask permission to touch her. Shit, he didn't need to. Her entire body was an open invitation. She moaned harder as her nipples responded to his tender hands.

She writhed against the couch, arching her back and forcing her stomach up toward him. He replaced his hands with his tongue on sensitive flesh. She loved the feeling that shot through her body as she jammed her fingers into her own hair. Soft lips left her nipples and trailed their way down her stomach, lower and lower. He shed her of the rest of her clothes, leaving her in only in wet, lacy panties. "I wanna suck it." She demanded taking this opportunity to stand up from her couch and shove him to a sitting position. She straddled his lap, letting the weight of her body push in to him. Her hands traveled up smooth skin to his shoulders before she forced her tongue into his mouth. She let her hips grind on him and her breasts rub up against him. She moved her hands back down his bare chest to the silver belt buckle she had her eye on a bit earlier. She didn't hesitate as she loosened it. Cissnei pulled her mouth away from his and pushed him down flat in the same position she had been lying in. The pillows on the couch smelled like her. She tugged at his pants, working them down his hips along with his boxers. Cissnei leaned back a little and grabbed an elastic band off the table beside the couch to tie her hair back.

"Damn, that's a mouth full." She said before repositioning her body and shoving plenty of cock in her mouth. The hum that rumbled lowly in her throat forced him to dig his fingers into the back of the couch. Cissnei planted her hands on either side of him so her perfected rhythm wouldn't falter. She glanced up at him only to see his head resting on the back of her couch. The sight of the tension in his neck was brilliant. She knew she should keep it up just the way she was if she were getting that kind of response. He sounded so desperate, so intense and completely infatuated with her. She felt a hand on the back of her neck. She thought he were going to motion her to go deeper; instead he wiped his fingers over her slightly moistened neck. He just wanted to smell her…her sweat mixed with the sweet smell of her perfume. Frankly, he wanted to suffocate himself in it. He quickly pushed her face away from him with her other hand; a loud sigh escaping him. She was sloppy and breathless. Cissnei stood up and wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. "Why did you make me stop?" Cissnei asked with a smile on her face. She let her fingers tease the edge of her panties.

" 'Cause you were like…three seconds from makin' me explode. God I wanna…fuck you senseless." He said through clenched teeth.

"I wish you would." She said letting tiny panties hit the floor before climbing on to him. He moaned for her and put his hands on her hips as she slid down onto him.

"Oh yeah…" Cissnei sighed as she threw her hands over his shoulders. She liked it instantly. He moved his hands up her body and pulled her hair down. The force of her body slamming in to him was amazing. The faint, bluish light in the room reflected off his earring as he let his head fall backwards once again. The look she gave him was full of pure lust; but her words were even hotter. "Harder…" she demanded of him.

"You'll need to trade me places and hold on tight for that." He cautioned her. "Wait…I have an idea…" He promised her as he pulled her lips into his Cissnei pulled her lips away from him and carefully slid her body off of his. He took her by the hands and lead her over to the wall. He pushed her over until her hands were on the wall and spread her legs ever so slightly. "Hold on tight, you'll like it I promise." He assured her.

"What? Like I've never been in this position before?" Cissnei laughed at him.

"Well, you've never been in it with me." He reminded her. She gasped a little as she felt the soft edges of hair trace over her shoulders and a much more forceful sensation between her legs. She held on tightly, just as she was instructed. His body shoved in to hers aggressively and rhythmically. She could still feel the tips of his hair on her shoulders, feathery and light to the touch. Cissnei cried out for him, passion and heat soaking her voice. It was the perfect sound test for her walls. If her neighbors couldn't hear her now, they never would. She begged for more, and wanted it harder. Cissnei felt her body nearly fall weak at the feeling of his hands on her breasts. She gave in to him, wishing he would be as rough as he could with her. She thought that he wouldn't however. He could fuck harder she was sure of it but something told her that he would retain a certain gentleness. She was breathless and clinging to the frame of her wall as hard as she could. "I'm gonna come…I'm gonna come…I'm…" She was cut short when he pulled her body upright.

"Not yet…no, no. Not yet." He kissed her neck, letting his teeth graze her sweet skin. She laughed through her thick sighs.

"You're good to me." She whispered.

"I wanna be. Lay down." He insisted of her. Cissnei turned around and kissed him again before laying down on her couch. She let her hands drift above her head as he pulled her hips toward him. "That won't work. Let's get in your bed." He said, changing his mind.

"Okay." Cissnei whispered as she sat up and took him by the hand to her room. She kissed him again as she pushed herself backwards on pale green cotton sheets. She outstretched her arms to her sides and sighed as she watched him crawl up her body. She spread her legs effortlessly as she felt him slide in to her.

"Ooh god…" she moaned softly. Cissnei looked like an angel spread out underneath him like this. Despite the darkness of the room, she could feel his eyes locked on her own.

"You're so good…you're so damn good…" his words were like fire and they came a bit unexpectedly to Cissnei. She cried out for him again, her voice blending into the May darkness. He panted heavier and faster, his breath intertwining with hers. Her sheets smelled just like her and it drove him insane.

"Oh god…don't pull out…don't pull out…" Cissnei begged as she clenched her hands around his neck, forcing him down tighter on her. "Shit….shit now I'm really gonna come…" she mumbled into a thick sea of clean hair. She wasn't kidding. It happened fast, it happened hard and she screamed for him in a heated fury. Her climax was like heroin in his veins…an intense and powerful high. He flooded her body in a sea of heat; it left him breathless and feeling a little incoherent. Her pulse raced against his in a battle of who had out climaxed who. He kissed her heatedly despite the fact that they both could hardly breathe. They laid there without a word for a moment. Cissnei wrapped her arms around broad shoulders. "You wanna stay with me?" she asked softly.

"Hell yeah, I do. He glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. It was 4:00 AM. He put a hand on her face and pressed his lips into hers again. He had finally regained his breath as he stared at her in the darkness. "It's 4:00 in the morning." He stated the obvious. "Two words: Pap's Waffles." He said kissing her again. Cissnei laughed and held him tighter against her.

"Yes! Oh god, yes! Pap's Waffles! I haven't been to sleep yet but shit! It's Pap's!"

"You love places that serve breakfast foods 24-hours a day. And I know how much you love to color the kids menu with the three crayons that you always request." He said. She laughed again.

"I think we should take a shower first." She said before kissing him again.

"That's a great idea." He said.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came soon enough. Cissnei sat at her desk typing away at a document. It was a busy morning on the Department of Administrative Research Floor. Tseng was already wound tighter than a drum. Rude was making routine inspections on cargo trucks and it was likely Reno was…it was hard to tell what he was doing.<p>

"Hey, here." Tseng threw a thick file on Cissnei's desk as he darted by her office. "What are you crazy! No! Those folders are marked confidential! That means you don't put 'em on the fuckin' copier!" he yelled at someone. Cissnei laughed.

"Thanks." She answered as he disappeared. "Oh, Tseng…" she mumbled. She heard her phone ding as she finished her paragraph. That was a perfect time out to read her text. She laughed and replied to what she had just read.

It was just as busy this morning on the SOLDIER floor. Typically, Lazard could be found with a phone glued to his hear and someone was always in the training room until 10:30. The door of the SOLDIER floor went swinging open. Reno rarely came down here, but this was business. He scanned the floor. Sure enough, there was Lazard throwing a hand in the air and glued to his phone and a handful of SOLDIER 4th Class preparing for morning drill. He headed through the open floor, past Lazard's office and down toward the supply room. He peered through the clear glass of the door. That was exactly who he was looking for. "Hey…" he said letting himself in.

"Reno? Hi. You're like…rarely down here." Zack commented. "What's up?"

"For you. Orders from upstairs. Don't worry I'll have a chopper ready for ya'." Reno assured him.

"Aw, man! Does this have to be done today? I was gonna have lunch with Cissnei today." Zack said. Reno looked at him strangely.

"Really? Nah, it doesn't have to be done today. Do you…usually have lunch with her?" he asked.

"No, I haven't been here for a while. Hey, you wanna come too?" Zack asked.

"Didn't you go see _Loveless _with her? She said somethin' about it last week." Reno said not really answering Zack's question.

"Yeah! I did! Oh my god! Have you seen that play! Unbelieveable!" Zack said passionately. Reno smiled a bit and shook his head.

"How does your girlfriend feel about you hangin' out with Cissnei? You have a girlfriend right?" Reno asked. It was a bit of an odd question coming from Reno. But he did love gossip and the SOLDIER floor was full of it. Zack had a rather surprised look on his face.

"Well, yeah…but…" Reno didn't let him finish.

"You're playin' with fire. You don't just….hang out with Cissnei." Reno cautioned him. Zack still had an odd look on his face.

"But, you're like around her all the time, right?" he asked Reno smiling.

"That's not what I mean. You need to be careful, slick. With Cissnei…one of two things happens: Ya fall for 'er…or ya' fuck 'er…or maybe both." Reno said seriously. Zack's face turned white. He didn't say anything. "I've seen it happen. Call the boss when you wanna leave. I'll be waiting." Reno pointed to Zack before leaving him alone. Zack watched Reno head down the hall. That had been a weird conversation. Zack looked at his phone: 12:30 the sub place


	4. Poker Face

It was 8:00 and Cissnei's windows were once again wide open, letting the early Midgar summer in. Rude lit his cigarette as Tseng shuffled the deck. Cissnei's apartment was also filled with the savory smell of a baking lasagna.

"Seven card stud, kings are wild, high low." Tseng said taking a drag on his cigarette before dealing out the hand.

"Seven card stud and a round of straight whiskey I say." Cissnei said lining up the shot glasses before her and pouring them. "For you." She said shoving a shot glass toward Reno. "You and you. And here's mine." Her phone dinged as she picked up her cards and her cigarette. Tseng threw his bet into the middle of the table. "To another shit-faced Friday night." She said holding her shot glass to the middle of the table.

"Another shit-faced Friday." Rude agreed with her. Four shot glasses didn't make much of a clang.

"One of these days…the four of us are going to wake up in the same bed or half naked passed out on each other or in a controversial cell phone picture and that will make for some good Shinra rumors." Rude said before swallowing his double-shot. Cissnei texted something all the while holding her cigarette and throwing her shot down at the same time. Reno watched Cissnei as he blew a cloud of smoke before him. He threw his bet in the center of the table as Tseng did and laid down a card. His phone bleeped at him.

"Honey, I just can't believe it hasn't already happened." Cissnei said.

"Please tell me that lasagna is almost done." Reno asked.

"Five more minutes. Here we'll have another shot in the meantime." Cissnei said. Reno winked at her as Rude's phone dinged at him.

"Oh what the hell, Tseng you did not just lay that card down. Bull shit…" Reno complained knowing that he couldn't do much with his hand. Cissnei passed another round of whiskey around the table. Her phone chimed at her.

"You can handle it." Tseng told him as he flicked his cigarette in the bowl beside him and stared at his thigh.

"That lasagna smells so fuckin' amazing. I love you for your lasagna, Tseng. And the fact that you give me Midol during that special lady time every month." Cissnei said. Reno laughed at her.

"You're welcome." Tseng said not entirely paying attention to her.

"Tseng, why the fuck do you have a bottle of Midol in your desk?" Rude asked. It was a fair question.

"For Cissnei, apparently. But you should know that I also have a toy wiggly worm in my desk, a full cartridge of shells and an orange that's been in there for about a week.." Tseng said still not looking up from his thigh. The oven beeped.

"Oh my god! The lasagna's done!" Cissnei said excitedly. Reno's phone chimed as she laid her cards face down and ran into her kitchen.

"You know you have to let that thing cool before…" Cissnei interrupted Tseng.

"Shut up! It's done!" she insisted.

"We're gonna take a shot while you do that." Reno said.

"I have a better idea. You pour me a shot, bring your shot over here and help me." Cissnei said.

"Okay, fine I will. Reno said pouring the third round of shots.

"So, Tseng while they are doing that let's you and me talk about the academy student you're fucking." Rude said.

"I'm not fucking an academy student." Tseng said incredibly straight-faced as he lit another cigarette. Reno joined her in the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay." Rude said laughing.

"So, what is it that you're doin' Sunday night since Monday is a holiday?" Reno asked reaching over her head and pulling plates from the shelf above her.

"I'm going to Zack's because he and Angel and Kunsel are doing some stupid thing." Cissnei said. Reno sat the plates down and stared at her.

"You're…you're going over there Sunday?" he asked. She reached in a drawer for her spatula and a handful of forks.

"Yeah…I am….do you…have with a problem with that or something?" She asked him scraping a steaming wad of cheese off the spatula.

"No, no…I don't have a problem with it. I guess…I'm a little surprised that you'd go over there. Especially…." Reno paused and looked at her longer. "…never mind." He said. He seemed a bit on the irritated side.

"Hey…" she said rather seriously. There was something about the look in her eyes. It was hard to pinpoint but there was just something…different…about it. Reno smiled at her and took another drag on his cigarette.

"Cut me a corner piece, will ya?" he insisted punching her arm.

"I guess I can do that for you. Tseng, I'll bring this baking dish back to you Tuesday, okay?" Cissnei asked before taking a minute to shoot the shot that Reno had brought her.

"Okay." He answered her as Reno handed him a plate, careful to not mess up the hand of cards laying on the table. He handed a plate to Rude as well. Rude's phone chimed at him.

"Thanks, man." Rude said taking a plate from Reno.

"Do you all want something to drink that isn't alcohol?" Cissnei asked opening her refrigerator. She handed Reno a Wildberry Capri-Sun knowing good and well that's what he wanted.

"Do you have any tea?" Rude asked her.

"Yeah, you want a glass? Cissnei asked.

"Sure." Rude told her.

"Tseng, you're texting and not saying anything. What do you want?" Cissnei asked him.

"Tea's fine if you have plenty." He said not looking up from his lap. Cissnei took her plate over to the table.

"Tseng, please. You're the only loser texting underneath the table on your stupid Blackberry. First, get a phone like ours, and second we know. We all know that you have yourself an academy student on the side." Cissnei accused him. "Rude wanted to discuss it and so do me and Reno."

Reno returned to the table with his cherished Capri-Sun and lasagna. He sat a glass of tea in front of Tseng while Cissnei brought her own glass along with Rude's. "You know we don't give a shit if you're fuckin' her right? In fact, we'd all be like oooh shit our boss is fuckin' an academy student, god he's so fuckin' cool." Reno said stabbing a fork into the lasagna.

"You know what…okay….what if….what if….I said yes, I'm fuckin' her?" Then what?" Tseng asked.

"We'd drink to that." Cissnei said. "Granted…we all have tea and sugary kids juice drinks right now but after we're done inhaling your lasagna…we'd totally drink to it." Tseng poked around his own cooking for a moment and sighed. He placed his phone on the table as it vibrated again.

"I'm fucking an academy student." He admitted calmly. "For three months, I've…" he couldn't finish that sentence for all the cheering. "Would you three shut the hell up! Here…since I've opened a can of worms here's her picture." He said flipping through his phone and pushing it to the middle of the table for Cissnei, Rude and Reno to fight over. Rude was the quickest.

"Holy shit….I hope she doesn't hear this, but not even my girlfriend looks that good in ripped jeans. I know I'm making a really rash judgment but…she's a wild one isn't she?" Rude asked handing Tseng's phone over to Reno. He poured another shot of whiskey as he examined her.

"She'd make Cissnei look like a sweet church going girl." Tseng said. Cissnei gasped.

"Oh, if I didn't like you so much I would knock you in your crown jewels right now!" she said punching him instead.

"Shit…yeah she's hot. But…I've seen hotter…and believe me Tseng…I'm sure I've fucked better." he said looking over at Cissnei and swallowing the next shot. He handed Tseng's phone to Cissnei. She wasn't about to let Reno one up her on shots so she poured another one for herself after taking Tseng's phone.

"Tseng! What the hell! You must be a freakin' animal in bed. How else would you get a girl that hot to sleep with you?" Cissnei said handing Tseng's phone back.

"Listen, you three can't say a damn word, okay? She's next to join us and if any of you open your mouth immediately the president will think 'oh well, she fucked her way in'. And that is not true! This girl has five Elite Emblems. She was handpicked a year ago as the next in rank." Tseng explained.

"We're not gonna say anything!" Reno insisted.

"Okay, okay…after this lasagna we start in on Jager Bombs to our boss fucking an academy student! You know what…two Jager Bombs! It sounds so dirty doesn't it? 'Yeah, my boss is fucking an academy student, what of it? Oh, Tseng please tell us you've been lying and that she's really underage. Oh god, yes! Yes! She's like fifteen isn't she?" Cissnei asked dreaming far too much up in her head.

"Oh my god! What kind of sick son of a bitch do you think I am! She's twenty-eight! Annnd I just gave you her age. I blame the liquor and the lasagna for that."

"I think you should bring her to the next Poker night." Rude said.

"No!" Tseng insisted.

"Why? Will she not smoke or drink her ass off? Does she only fuck you, is that it?" Cissnei asked scraping her plate clean.

"Oh she will but…no, I'm not bringing her." Tseng insisted as his phone vibrated again.

"Yes you will. We'll have you talked in to it by then." Rude said. Cissnei's phone dinged as she stood up and sat her plate on the higher part of her counter near the table.

"I need to get the Jager Bomb stuff." She said grabbing a bottle from her counter and a six pack of Red Bull from her kitchen floor. "Hey…" she looked at Reno with a wondering look in her eyes. "Where are those plastic Jager Bomb…thingys?"

"Oh…they are…" Reno thought a moment. "…in that cabinet above your fridge." He finally said. Cissnei pulled her little step ladder out from under her counter top and stepped up to the cabinet that was normally out of reach for her.

"Who the hell put these up here…RENO!" Cissnei accused him.

"Hey, I can't help it that you're short. That was a good place for them." He said sitting his plate on the high counter as Cissnei had. Once she had what she wanted she threw his plate and hers into her stainless steel sink.

"Someone finish that whiskey bottle off so I can open another one after the Jager Bombs." She said. "Wait! NO! Me and Tseng are gonna go shot for shot with it!" she quickly changed her mind. Reno was the lightweight and he was always drunk first then it was Rude. Cissnei and Tseng could keep up with each other pretty well. Although, all the alcohol hit Cissnei at once and when it hit, it hit her hard.

"There's like, what four double shots in there?" Tseng commented as he looked at the bottle.

"So, do 'em with me!" Cissnei said taking Rude and Tseng's plates from them.

"We'll finish this hand then I'll do you." Tseng said. "Shit…you know what I mean." Tseng shook his head knowing good and well he had messed that up as Rude laughed at him.

"Oh god, Tseng. I can't fuckin' wait! Oh, daddy yes!" Cissnei said as passionately as she possibly could.

"What the….oh my god…you are so…fuckin' sick, Cissnei. Just for that I'm gonna win this hand."

"I love to screw with you." Cissnei said through her laughter. Her phone dinged again.

"That's so embarrassing that we can't even drink and play cards without texting." Rude said. Cissnei looked up at Reno and licked her lips before lighting another cigarette.

"Rude, come on man if we didn't text, talk, drink, smoke and play cards at the same time….we'd be SOLDIER." Reno said. It was completely meant as a slam judging by the collective 'ooooooh' around the table.

"Oh shit, you're so mean but oh god that's funny." Tseng admitted as he laid down his hand.

"What the fuck, Tseng….I can't beat that hand! Stop laying winning hands down!" Reno said as his phone chimed.

"You can't but I can." Rude said laying down his hand.

"Silly, silly boys. Suck on this." Cissnei laid down her hand and took the money in the middle. "Wait, wait, wait….here…you two split this part 'cause you had low hands." Cissnei said shoving some of the money back into the middle of the table. "Okay! Time to bomb!" She said excitedly as Rude, Reno and Tseng shoved their cards toward her. It would be her turn to deal and choose the next game. "Oooh my god, Reno this song reminds me of the time we…." Rude cut her off.

"Oh my god, you two have too many Lady GaGa experiences together!" he insisted. Reno laughed at her.

"Yeah…yeah…this was a good one too." Reno laughed again. Cissnei opened a Red Bull and poured it into the plastic containers accordingly. She followed it up with the Jagermeister. She shoved one toward Reno first. Neither Rude nor Tseng waited on her to pass the shot glasses to them.

"Okay, okay here we go. To our boss and the fact that he's getting laid by some cute little blonde slut!" Cissnei announced excitedly.

"She is NOT a slut!" Tseng insisted with wide eyes.

"Mmm….don't care we already drank to it." Reno said swallowing it down I one gulp. Tseng just drank the shot in front of him and gave up arguing with him.

"We do one more and then me and Tseng finish the whiskey." Cissnei said.

"I wonder what would happen if I mixed the Capri-Sun and the vodka?" Reno wondered out loud.

"Do it, man! Do it!" Rude encouraged him. Ah, Rude…the best bad influence of a friend anyone could ever have.

"Yeah, that seems….shit I think I'm a little drunk right now." Reno admitted.

"That means you can have two more drinks before you're actually drunk and like…ten more before you're shitfaced." Rude said pouring the second Jager Bomb for Cissnei

"Tseng, you may not wanna get too shitfaced tonight. You wanna be able to perform after your woman picks you up tonight." Reno said holding his plastic cup towards Cissnei even though Rude had taken the liquor from her. "Make it strong, babe." He told her.

"No! You get the regular strength! You have to be able to perform just like Tseng." She winked at him. "Now Rude, well his girl is at a beach volleyball tournament in Costa. Rude, honey, you can have yours as strong as you want!" Cissnei said.

"I hate you all." Rude said.

"Wait a minute! How do you know she's picking me up tonight?" Tseng asked Reno.

"Dude, I read your text." Reno said. "Yeah, you'll wanna make sure…you can rise to the occasion." Reno said.

"I hate you…I can't believe you doubt me. And by the way I thought you and Geralyn broke a while back so why the hell do you need the ability to salute?" Tseng demanded of him moving his phone to the other side of the table. Reno laughed at him.

"Yeah, we broke up like a month and a half ago." Reno never actually volunteered any more information. Perhaps he still didn't want to talk about her after everything that had happened. Cissnei laughed stupidly.

"Oh god, you boys and…everything in your pants that doesn't work with too much alcohol. See, that…is the beauty of being a woman because all the liquor in the world wouldn't make us unable to fuck you." Cissnei said.

"Shut up Cissnei! You just keep that in mind later when you're so ass-trashed you can hardly see straight!" Reno winked at her. She just laughed at him wildly. She was feeling the liquor hit her.

"I believe in you boss. Have another shot with me." Rude said.

"No, right after he gets his head out of your ass he'll have a shot with you." Reno said as Cissnei poured the rest of the whiskey out for she and Tseng.

"Here hon' let's do this." Cissnei told Tseng.

"I have a super girly question." Rude said.

"Reno has a super girl answer." Cissnei said as seriously as she could before taking the next shot with Tseng. He motioned at her with his hand.

"Believe me Reno, if I had the parts to jerk off right now…I probably would just for the hell of it." She said 'packing' another pack of cigarettes. "Oh damn it, I'm supposed to be shufflin' that deck. Here, Tseng pack this. Rude what's your girly question?" Cissnei asked.

"Why the fuck do you girls have to have the 'where is this going' talk?" he asked as Reno went to raid Cissnei's fridge of Capri-Sun and grab the vodka bottle.

"I've never had that conversation with any boyfriend I've ever had. Most of the time it was just sex and hangin' out…a few were actually fairly serious….granted I haven't had that many boyfriends either."

"Damn it Cissnei." Rude said. "Okay, Tseng…how many times have you had that conversation?"

"Never. I believe that if you sleep with 'er, you better be pretty damn serious about her." Tseng said opening the pack of cigarettes

"Shit…sometimes I wish you weren't so in touch with Leviathan or whatever." Rude told him. "I'm doing all I can to avoid that talk. Hell, we've been together for two years! Why the fuck do I need to have that conversation with my girlfriend!" Rude demanded.

"Because she's looking for you to pop the question." Cissnei said leaning forward for Tseng to light her cigarette.

"Are you serious? Believe me…we are totally not ready to get married. I love her so much, I do….but we are not ready for that." Rude admitted.

"Rude, honey, I love you but save it for after this round. I double the bet." Cissnei said throwing her bet into the center of the table. She looked up at Reno again as her phone dinged. This night was just getting started and it would end in debauchery…as always.


	5. Starved

Rude and Reno sat on the open patio. Reno had insisted on sitting outside because there were beautiful sunsets up this high and having a cigarette, watching the sun go down would be much welcome company tonight.

"Tseng just texted me. He's on his way." Rude said.

"Where the hell has he been?" Reno asked.

"Where do you think?" Rude asked laughing at him. Reno smiled.

"Should we order somethin'? We've been taking up this table for like twenty-five minutes with only two beers.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Tseng won't be long." Rude said.

"So, she was at his place." Reno said more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah, she doesn't live in the dorms. She lives with her dad. Actually, it's the other way around until she graduates." Rude said looking over the menu. His phone chimed at him. Reno laughed.

"Oh shit, that would be funny as hell….her dad walks in on some hot action. I'd never let Tseng hear the end of it. "You think he wants a beer?"

"It's hard to tell. Tseng drinks different stuff all the time. I doubt he'll drink hard liquor tonight after Friday." Rude said. "Hey, I don't mean to like…pry or anything but…you act like you have something on your mind." Reno sighed.

"Nah, I'm just tired tonight…kinda' relaxed, ya know? I partied too hard Friday." Reno laughed and stared out across the orange-tinged evening.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean." Rude said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Tseng said throwing a set of keys, his wallet, and his phone in that order on the table. He had been much closer when he texted than Rude thought.

"No you're not! You smell clean and your hair's not pulled back! You've been in the shower and you're wearing a…designer polo shirt!" Reno said pulling a cigarette out of his pack. "Cigarette? A cigarette's the best after great sex." He said extending the pack to Tseng and winking at him. He completely intended to have that stupid look on his face while he did it.

"No thanks. How the hell does this polo…never mind. Have you all ordered yet?" Tseng asked not volunteering anymore information.

"We haven't. We were about to though." Rude told him. "What are you drinkin' tonight?"

"Oh shit…if anything it'll be beer. I can't even think about liquor right now." Tseng admitted giving the domestic list a once over.

"Ha! I was right!" Reno proclaimed.

"Where's Cissnei?" Tseng asked realizing they were one short.

"She's at Zack's with Kunsel and Angeal." Reno said lighting his cigarette.

"Oooh shit…" Rude said.

"I know, right?" Reno said rolling his eyes.

"No, look…" Rude said looking over Tseng's shoulder at another table as he poked Reno's arm.

"Geralyn…" Reno mumbled. Nothing more awkward than running in to an ex and triggering the memories of a messy end to an eight month relationship.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Zack asked her. Aerith shook her head, though her eyes were apprehensive.<p>

"Is this gonna hurt?" she asked softly.

"Only for a minute." Zack reassured her. He let one hand gently rub her breast. Aerith took a deep breath. Her body was so beautiful, so untouched, so vulnerable.

"Okay." She answered, her voice trembling. She breathed heavily and nervously. Zack watched her carefully as he moved his hand up her inner thigh.

"Relax…just relax. You're fine, okay. I love you." Zack assured her. Aerith's breath trembled as his moist hand crept closer over her tender skin. She watched closely, completely uncertain of what was to come. "Relax. Here, lie back." He told her again just as softly as he kissed her. He laid her body down flat despite how eagerly she wanted to watch how he was about to invade her pristine body. Brunette hair cascaded out behind her. He kissed her again. "Just relax as much as you can. It's okay. I promise you, it's okay." His words were kind and true, but it couldn't make this any easier for her. She was scared but she didn't want to admit that. She wanted him to feel her yet at the same time it was terrifying to her. Aerith closed her eyes tightly and squeaked very quietly. She gripped her hands into white-knuckled fists. She bit her bottom lip. Zack could see pain on her face and fear in her eyes.

"Zack." Aerith's soft high pitched voice broke his heart.

"I'll stop." He promised her pulling his hand away from her and cupping her face in his hands. "It's okay. Ssshh…it's okay" He told her, putting his arms around her. She couldn't handle even half of his finger; let alone…anything else…

* * *

><p>Cissnei's phone dinged.<p>

"Who the hell is texting you so much? Your phone has gone off like…twenty times." Kunsel demanded of her.

"It's none of your business." Cissnei answered him, smiling all over. She knew Kunsel would hate that answer.

"Who could possibly be that important that you need to text that much?" he insisted.

"I have other friends besides you, stupid." Cissnei told him as she texted away. Angeal had left a few minutes prior. It had been a rather uneventful night at Zack's apartment with this intimate crowd of just Kunsel, Angeal and Zack and now just Kunsel and Zack.

"You must be a sought after woman nei nei to get that many texts." Kunsel said.

"Tell me about it…" Zack mumbled to himself.

"Did you just call me nei nei? What the hell that's the sound a fuckin' horse makes you idiot!" Cissnei said throwing a couch pillow at Kunsel. Kunsel laughed at her.

"No one's ever called you that before?" Kunsel asked.

"No, stupid ass no one ever has and that's the last time anyone ever will!" Cissnei insisted.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Kunsel said still laughing at her. Her phone dinged at her again.

"You're such a dumb fuck." Cissnei shook her head and replied to her text.

"That's it…I'm seein' who you're texting." Kunsel said swiping her phone away quickly.

"NO! NO YOU SORRY ASS PIECE OF SHIT! GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" Part of her wasn't serious but most of her was quite serious. She found herself quite livid actually that he had just intruded on her privacy. Cissnei slapped him up side the head as hard as she could.

"Ow! Oh my god that hurt like hell!" Kunsel said dropping her phone and holding his head.

"Don't fuckin' touch my phone!" she warned him. "It doesn't matter who the hell I'm texting and read my lips Kunsel: IT'S…NONE….OF….YOUR….FUCKING….BUSINESS!" She was pretty damn serious about that last part. Zack laughed wildly.

"Hi five." He said holding a hand up to Cissnei for clomping Kunsel one. She reached over and smacked his soft hand.

"Oh my god, your hands are soft!" Cissnei said excitedly as he grabbed her hand. It probably would have been okay except for the fact that Zack interlaced his fingers with hers. Cissnei still had her other hand free to text. She wasn't exactly holding his hand back…he had her hand tightly in his but hers was a bit limp in his palm.

"The better to touch you with." Zack winked at her.

"Please, Zack…" she rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"Oh Cissnei." Zack said before kissing the back of her hand. Cissnei looked up from her phone.

"What the hell! Did you just kiss my hand!" she asked rather shocked.

"That I did. But it's only because you're a special lady and unlike Kunsel I don't give a shit who you're texting." Zack kissed her hand again and squeezed it. Cissnei glanced over at him quickly, a little unsure of this.

"So, Cissnei? What the hell goes on up there on your floor all day?" Kunsel asked.

"Honey, lots of shit goes down on my floor. It varies from day to day. Most of the time we're trackin' your ass…and by your I mean SOLDIER. We drop the F bomb a lot too, especially Tseng, when someone pisses him off. Oh my god, it's funny shit. We also have a weekly crossword puzzle contest and I'm not lying about that! We do! Whoever figures out the most of the puzzle gets to win!" She said. Kunsel laughed hysterically.

"You can track my ass any time you want." Zack said winking at her.

"Right…whatever hon'." She said not paying attention. "And don't laugh! It's fun! The crossword puzzle is challenging! Rude won the last one."

"Oh my god you all are so lame." Kunsel said still laughing. "You need to come spend a day on our floor. It's all sex, drugs and rock-n-roll down there."

"Oh, Kunsel…Kunsel, Kunsel….if you only knew what we know you all really do all day. You wouldn't try to bluff me like that. We have freakin' orgies on our floor compared to the lame ass shit that goes on down on the SOLDIER floor." Cissnei said suddenly cutting off Kunsel's laughter.

"Wait…you all know…what goes on? On our floor I mean?" he asked concerned.

"We know it all, Kunsel." Cissnei said not looking up from her phone.

"Oh…" it was all Kunsel said. He was feeling a bit on the defeated side. "Well…well you can't possibly know everything!"

"Honey….we know….everything." Cissnei said. He laughed at her nervoulsy.

"Well you guys, I hate to take off but I gotta. A buncha' 2nd Class are havin' a party and I said I'd be there. Hey you wanna come?" he invited Zack and Cissnei.

"No thanks, I should be leaving soon as well so I'll probably take off in a bit." She said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay in but thanks." Zack said.

"Alright, Zack…Cissnei. It's been real." He said standing up and reaching for their hands collectively.

"Bye, Kunsel. See ya next week." Cissnei said.

"Yeah, see you Monday." Zack said as Kunsel headed out the door. Cissnei laughed.

"He's such a fuckin' idiot, Zack. Please don't make a habit of hanging out with him on the regular." Cissnei said.

"Awww, Cissnei! Come on! Kunsel's a good guy. He's just….a little quirky at times. Zack put an arm around her.

"He's just…he's so annoying sometimes. You're not annoying but god, he drives me insane at times!" Cissnei confessed. Zack laughed at her and moved in closer to her on his couch.

"I'm really glad you came over tonight." She smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad you invited me. I like hangin' out with you." She said. Zack's eyes were soaking her up. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked taking her hand in his again.

"Sure." She said.

"I uh…I've been thinkin' about you a lot. I took your advice…" he said looking up at her. Zack was leaning on her but Cissnei wasn't leaning back on him.

"Yeah? How did it go?" Cissnei asked watching his hand swirl over hers.

"She uh…well you were right…she's not ready. She's like…not even close to being ready." Zack confessed. Cissnei felt her mouth turn bone dry and her body go numb as Zack's lips grazed her neck. Cissnei gasped and quickly turned around.

"Zack! What the hell!" she said rather excitedly.

"I…I'm sorry…it's just…god Cissnei, you're so…oh you're soooo." Zack leaned in toward her lips but Cissnei pulled away from him. "Come on…just this once Cissnei, just this once. I…I can't stop thinking about you. I know it's wrong but….just one time is all." He asked her putting tender hands on her shoulders. Cisnei was compassionate. Part of her understood what he was going through but the other part of her was ready to get out of here before things got serious. She put her hands on his face.

"Zack…look…you're so, so sexy. My god are you sexy. You're so kind…Zack you're…no…no…you…you have a girlfriend, Zack." She said softly trying to talk some sense into him. Her eyes ached for how he felt right now. Hell they hadn't even been drinking and he was pouring all this on her! Her phone dinged on the table in front of the couch.

"One time…one time won't hurt. God, I know you've got to be amazing. Shit, Cissnei….I just know it. We won't tell anyone. Just between us…between friends, yeah? No one has to know. No one ever has to find out. Friends with benefits! That's what they call that That's what it's called. This will be our secret." Zack pleaded with her. Thank god he didn't try to kiss her again…for now. Cissnei could see starvation overcome him. She didn't have much time until this got completely out of control.

"No, Zack…we can't…I can't…no, no honey. You know that will never work." She pleaded with him as he pulled her across his lap. It made her nervous but she knew Zack too well and she knew he wouldn't pressure her into this. However, nothing could hide the pressure on her crotch right now.

"What's holding you back, Cissnei. Huh? What is it?" He asked pushing soft hair away from her face. "You know that I think the world of you. I wouldn't disrespect you in a hundred years. This isn't a hit and run Cissnei. You're a hell of a lot more special to me than that. I swear, we'll do it any way you want. You can call all the shots. I promise we don't do a damn thing you aren't comfortable with. What do I need to do to change your mind?" he begged of her letting soft hands graze her skin. The sad part was that he couldn't have been any gentler and it was true that Cissnei meant the world to him.

"Zack, honey…listen to me…you don't want to break her heart! You love her, Zack…I know that you do. I know that you love her." Cissnei pleaded with him.

"Cissnei, I do love Aerith. I love her so, so, so much. I'd do anything for her. But this is different. She doesn't have to know and she won't know. This is just sex Cissnei. It's just sex with the most amazing girl I know. It's sex with the only girl I'd want it to be with that isn't Aerith." Zack's voice was so low and so desperate. But that was quite the loaded statement he had made. In his mind…was it _really_ just sex? Cissnei could feel her entire body going cold. She shivered, from nerves and not from chill. Without warning he pressed his lips into hers. She pushed him away as gently as she could and looked him in the eye.

"Zack, I know she…I know she's so innocent and you're not used to that…but…this…you and me…this isn't the answer." Cissnei said whole-heartedly.

"Trust me, Cissnei…it'll be alright. I swear it. Everything will be just fine. Come on, just put your hands on me. Take me in your arms." Zack begged of her. Cissnei's phone dinged yet again. Any other woman in the world would have had Zack right now. Any other woman would have already been half naked in his bed. But this her friend, and he was looking for a quick fix. Cissnei made a tough decision. She stood up, grabbed her phone quickly and walked toward the door. He had never looked more pitiful in all his life.

"I should go Zack." She said empathetically. "We're friends…we're just friends."

"I know…that's what would make it so easy and so good." he insisted moving toward the door with her.

"Zack…I….I can't do this…I have to go….there's…" Zack cut her off, his kiss so full of lust for her.


	6. Shock and Awe

"Has she started yet, has she started?" Cissnei asked as she was running late.

"No, no you're just in time. She hasn't come in yet. Can you believe it? Seventeen in her graduating class and she was the only one that passed the pre-screeners to get in with us." Rude said softly to Cissnei. It was Exhibition Day at the academy; the day where all the graduates displayed their skills for their respective departments. That was technically why this Monday was considered a 'holiday'. They wouldn't have missed this. If nothing else they were dying to see…_her._

"Where the hell is Reno? I haven't heard from him all morning." Cissnei said a little concerned.

"I don't know! Tseng wanted us all down here. I haven't heard from him all morning either."

"Holy shit is that _her_!" Cissnei said much too loudly.

"That's…wow yes…that's her and that's her academy coach. I think it's hilarious that Tseng, Reeve and Veld all look like track coaches right now. Doesn't Veld look great to be 62?" Rude said.

"Okay, I am total non bisexual but oh my god I wanna lick those tight thighs of hers! And yeah, yeah Veld looks great. I mean, he seriously does. Although, Tseng is the only one out there actually pulling off the track coach thing. Look at Reeve, he's wearing penny loafers and knee socks with shorts! Is she gonna get on that beam?" Cissnei asked referring to the balance beam.

"According to Tseng, she's gonna tear that beam up. From what I hear, this girl is flexible as hell and agile like crazy. A bit awkward and needs some fine tuning, but agile like crazy. Tseng warmed her up this morning and by warmed her up I mean…._actually_ warmed her up." Rude clarified. "Her coach couldn't come in when Tseng wanted him to."

"Yes…warm up….that's what the kids call it these days. How is this gonna work?" Cissnei asked him.

"Veld, Reeve and Tseng each get twenty minutes with her. She has to change commands on their whistle. She already knows the sequences they want apparently. In the twenty minutes she gets to show what they want and take suggestions. Then she gets ten minutes on the floor and on the beam combined to really show what she's made of without whistle commands. She's just going to display mixed martial arts this morning but she's gonna do her weapons demo this afternoon." Rude laughed. "I asked Tseng if you and Reno and I could come to lunch with him and meet her. You know, talk to her and stuff…he very adamantly said no. Then his eyes got all big. I know what he's gonna do when the rest of the students break for lunch."

"Are you sure it was his eyes that got all big? God, Rude look at her body! No wonder he's hittin' that..." Cissnei paused and thought a minute. "How the hell is he hittin' that! She's all precious and blonde and perky chested and adorable and Tseng is….Tseng!"

"Yeah but Tseng is also…_Tseng_." Rude said.

"Excellent point. Excellent point. I'm textin' Reno. I can't believe he's not here." Cissnei shook her head. Rude did find it a bit unsettling that Reno wasn't here. He thought it was a good idea that he text Reno as well and see what was up. "God look at that cute little headband of hers and those tight little back shorts, my god. I'd smack that if I were standing where Reeve was." Cissnei remarked.

"Cissnei, you're startin' to get way lesbian on me…I don't think I care though, keep it up. And knowing Reeve, he will smack that." Rude said.

"Oh, ssshh…they're starting!" Cissnei slapped Rude's leg.

"You're the one doing all the talking about her fine ass!" Rude reminded her.

"Good morning. Thank you for coming to the exhibition. I'd like to take a moment to introduce my student, she's been in training with me for three years. I'm pleased to recommend her to the Department of Administrative Research upon her graduation in three weeks. She received a score of 720 on the written portion of the Academy exit exam. A score of 650 is required for passage and your department requires 690. During her time in the Academy she has received five elite emblems in the categories of Martial Arts, firearms, explosives, evasion, and tactics. I am honored to have had her work with me. Hold your questions for the end of our morning session. We're going to get started. Veld, your twenty minutes begins when the timer dings. Give it to her hard." The coach said.

"Yeah, tell Tseng that." Rude mumbled to Cissnei. She looked down at her phone. It hadn't made a sound. She looked up as the loud timer beeped for Veld to begin his sequences. The sound of his whistle startled both Rude and Cissnei.

"It's funny. Veld's gonna go old school on 'er. That ol' dog tries to be relevant but you can just tell he's outta practice. No one uses his techniques anymore." Rude said.

"How high can she get her fuckin' leg in the air! God, look at those kicks!" Cissnei said. Rude thought he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it only to see a blank screen. Rude took a deep breath. He was beyond concerned; he was flat out worried.

"Hey….has Reno texted you yet?" Rude asked. Cissnei shook her head. "I'm gonna call him." Rude flipped through his phone and dialed Reno's number. "Shit…straight to voice mail." He looked over at Cissnei and took his dark glasses off. She looked at him, uncertain of what to say. "When was the last you heard from him?" Rude asked.

"He sent me a text last night at around 9:00….hold on…" Cissnei flipped through her phone. "Here: Are you still at Zack's? sent at 9:12 PM. I texted back yes and that was the last message I got from him." She said.

"He was still with me and Tseng at 9:12." Rude said. But, he had a bit of a fear in the back of his mind that he wasn't revealing to Cissnei. There was silence between he and Cissnei as they watched as Veld stopped his sequences and started talking to her. Tseng knew this would happen, that Veld will drill her for ten minutes and not shut the hell up for the next ten. "You know, Veld was always good at what he did according to Tseng but Veld's a fuckin' perv too. You watch he'll have his hands all over her trying to give her 'tips' and it will make Tseng dreadfully uncomfortable but he won't say anything." Rude said. Cissnei laughed.

"Speaking of total pervs…do you remember when Tseng cleaned out Reeve's desk?" Cissnei asked.

"Oh my god….that was awful. It must be a director thing…you gotta be a total perv." Rude said.

"Yeah, but Tseng doesn't fit that description. He's like…not even remotely close to being a total perv. He's not even a…one-quarter one. I can still hear him screaming about that bottle of half full lube and those porno magazines. Oh my god he was beyond pissed." Cissnei said remembering that day.

"I'm pretty sure he prayed to Leviathan for three hours after that incident. See, case and point…look at Veld's hands. He's not giving her suggestions! He's just feeling her up!" Rude said emphatically. Cissnei laughed again. The timer finally went off. Veld shook her hand and it would soon be Reeve's turn.

"Here we go….Reeve, his penny loafers and…this won't be pretty." Cissnei said looking down at her phone again. Rude was shaking his head with his hands in the air to his sides. "What's that all about?" she asked.

"Tseng's asking me where Reno is." Rude said. Cissnei didn't say anything but her face seemed quite worried. Rude was no exception. The timer began for Reeve's session. Rude and Cissnei watched in silence once again for a few minutes.

"Shit, Reeve's slow. She's wipin' him off the floor." Cissnei finally said.

"You're right. He hasn't even stepped down from his Director position for a month and he's already out of practice." Rude said.

"But, you have to admit. Reeve was slowin' down these past couple years. Especially after his hip injury." Cissnei said.

"Yeah, he'll be much better behind a desk full time and working in the documents and records department. But ya know, Tseng's not gonna be like that. He won't be a washed up has-been Director in five years. He has way more to offer Shinra than Veld or Reeve. If for no other reason, he manages the stress a hell of a lot better." Rude observed. Cissnei shook her head.

"You're right but…in five years Tseng will be…thirty-seven and the track record shows that anyone with the Director title burns out on the job by the time they're forty because it is such a fuckin' heavy job. And let's face it Rude, Reno's not Director material. I mean he's like…he's anything but Director material. I don't care if he is next in line." Cissnei deduced. Rude agreed.

"Tseng would make one fucking hell of a Shinra informant or consultant after he steps down. I mean, he could sit back and name his price." He said. Rude pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket again and dialed Reno's number once more. "Damn it…straight to voice mail again." He said mostly to himself.

"Why…do you think he's not answering?" Cissnei asked Rude. Rude lightly pounded his fist on his thigh.

"I don't know, Cissnei…I don't know." Rude said quietly though deep down, Rude was fairly certain that he indeed did know. The loud timer started both he and Cissnei again. Reeve worked her around the rubberized floor more than Veld did; though he couldn't keep up with her. "Hey, as soon as Tseng's done with her and she does her floor and beam stuff…I'm goin' to track Reno down. He was in the building as of 7:30 this morning." Rude said.

"Okay. I'll stay here and at least as a couple questions…wow Reeve just slapped her on the back. I'm shocked, I thought certain he would have hugged her. God, he always tried to hug me when I was in the academy." Cissnei said groaning and rolling his eyes.

"Mmm…it's because you were a minor then and I think there's some hush hush on Reeve and underage academy girls. If you know what I mean. They found some shit when they cleaned off his computer's hard drive." Rude said. Cissnei laughed.

"Yeah, that one might be a doll but twenty-eight is too old for Reeve to prey on. He likes 'em seventeen and under and virgins. Sickooooooo." Cissnei said. The timer went off again as Tseng's session soon started thereafter.

"I'm a little surprised because Tseng sucks at Martial Arts…he's awful but obviously, he's invested some time into working with this one these past few months." Rude said.

"Define 'working with'." Cissnei said teasingly.

"See? See what I mean? All he can do is dodge her. He can't counter and he can't block." Rude said. Cissnei looked down at her phone again: still blank. It had never been so quiet. "God, that whistle is about to make me deaf."

"Tell me about it." Cissnei said. "You know why she moves so fast…she's small. She's even more petitely framed than me…or…balanced better or somethin'." The twenty minutes flew by. Of course, both Cissnei and Rude were preoccupied with other matters so perhaps that was why the time passed so quickly. "Ooh, check it Rude. She got a half-hug this time." Rude laughed at her.

"She…she's gonna get a lot more than a half-hug in about thirty minutes." Rude tried to keep his laughter and his voice as quiet as possible. Cissnei laughed much too loudly.

"Oh god, we're terrible people Rude." She said putting a hand over her mouth. The next ten minutes were beyond impressive.

* * *

><p>"Reno! Reno?" Rude called. He looked around the empty floor and caught sight of Reno leaning over against his window frame, his hands stretched out on either side of him and a smoldering cigarette in hand. "Reno? Reno, hey…what are you doing. You missed the morning exhibition. Oh god, it was good stuff! She's…" Reno slowly turned around to face Rude. His face was streaked and it was obvious that he had been crying. Reno never smoked in his office or on the department floor for that matter. He was an occasional smoker and Rude was certain something was horribly, horribly wrong with this picture. He took his glasses off and felt the color drop out of his face. "Reno….what the hell's wrong, man?" Rude asked in a somewhat shaky voice. Reno sniffed a couple times and wiped his eyes. Rude stared at him. "What did you do?" Rude asked seriously. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Reno shook his head slowly and shoved his hands into his hair. Rude noticed his aviator goggles on the desk in front of him. Reno looked up at Rude with glassy blue eyes. There was pure silence between them: only tears. Finally, Reno looked up, locking his eyes with Rude's. Rude shook his head. "I'm your best friend…in the whole world. What the hell…did you do?<p>

"I slept with Geralyn…" Reno choked out in a barely audible voice before more tears poured from his eyes. Rude closed his eyes and swallowed hard leaning up against the doorframe. He put his hands over his face.

"Reno…what the fuck, man….what the fuck." Rude said into his palms. Reno shook his head and put a clenched fist against his lips.


	7. The Truth Revealed

"So that's it! Just like that? You can just...fuck around with your hoe of an ex! That stupid bitch slut! That's all she is, that's all she ever was! Fuckin' answer me!" Cissnei was pissed as hell as she came storming in to Reno's office. Reno looked up at her, he hadn't ever looked this intense. He didn't know how the hell she had found out he had slept with Geralyn but the truth was…he was glad she knew.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Cissnei! Who else are you fuckin' besides me and Zack? Huh!" He insisted. Tseng was in his office on the phone but usually when someone yells 'hoe' and 'bitch' and 'slut' in the SAME sentence…it was usually cause for hanging up. Tseng glanced around his office.

"I'm gonna need to call you back." He said hanging up the phone with whoever it was and moving over toward his closed door.

"What the hell are you talking about, who else am I fuckin'?" Cissnei demanded.

"Oh come on! You think Zack fucks and keeps the hell quiet about it! Did you think I wouldn't find out! Did you honestly…" Reno paused "…I texted you Sunday night and where were you? Oh, that's right…you were under Zack." Reno accused her.

"What the...Reno! Are you... you are seriously accusing me of fucking Zack! You...you think I fucked ZACK! What the...I can't believe..." Cissnei laughed exasperatedly. She was on the verge of a total meltdown. Rude stepped out into the hallway at exactly the wrong time.

"What do you want, Cissnei! No, no...who the fuck do you want! I heard Kunsel talking to Zack early Monday! That's how I fuckin' know! And you wanna know why I slept with…" Reno started but Cissnei threw her hand in the air and shook her head. Her blood was boiling and she was fighting back tears.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Rude said darting into Tseng's office as quickly as he could.

"What the hell, Rude! Since when is Reno sleeping with Cissnei?" Tseng asked in shock.

"Since about two weeks ago. They've been 'talking' for about a month and then…well a lot of clothes came off one Friday night. I wasn't supposed to say anything until we found out for sure about you and your hot blonde piece of ass." Rude said leaning up against the door with Tseng.

"I...cannot...believe you...Reno. What did you hear...Kunsel say?" Cissnei asked angrily.

"Oh you know exactly..." Cissnei cut him off yet again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY, RENO! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY!" she practically screamed.

"Rude, we're gonna find out what the fuck he said." Tseng said.

"Why are we leaning up against this door? We can hear everything they're screaming out there!" Rude observed.

"You make a strong point." Tseng said leaning back from the door.

"He was talkin' to Zack or whatever and he asked 'was she as good in bed as she is in her suit'." Reno said.

"And what...did Zack say Reno?" Cissnei asked still fuming.

"You know what, I didn't hear..." Cissnei cut him off border lining on irate.

"Damn right Reno! Damn fuckin' right you didn't hear! If you woulda FUCKIN' LISTENED you woulda heard him say that I DIDN'T FUCK HIM! I DIDN'T FUCK HIM RENO!" Cissnei shoved a finger into his face and she could feel her voice starting to crack.

"Clearly, she didn't fuck him." Rude told Tseng. Tseng had a look that was a pleasant combination of being mortified and confused at the same time.

"Since when was she ever in a situation to fuck Zack?" he asked.

"Based on all the yelling…Sunday night." Rude said.

"Here are your god damn files!" Cissnei hissed as she slammed a pile down to the floor sending papers flying everywhere.

"Oh god, do you think those were the quarterly reports? Please tell me those weren't the quarterly reports. I had those alphabetized and color coded by department!" Tseng said anxiously.

Rude shook his head. "See, it's shit like this that reminds me why you're a type A personality."

Cissnei stormed away without another word. She stopped halfway down the hall and turned back around, planting her fist into the wall before storming into his office again.

"Oh god, that's a hole in the sheetrock for sure." Rude said.

"You wanna know why I didn't fuck him! Huh! You wanna know!" Cissnei yelled jamming a finger into his face again. "First, it's because I'm not a fuckin' slut, Reno! Second, he has a fuckin' girlfriend! And you know what! I could see it...I could see it in his eyes, Reno. It was that look...that look of being starved, of being so hungry for some. If I've seen that look once, I've seen it fifty fuckin' times. You know what look I'm talkin' about." Cissnei clenched her hands in fists.

"I couldn't fuck him! I couldn't fuck him because I wanted to be FUCKIN' YOU! I WANTED YOU, YOU STUPID ASS! I...am CRAZY about you, Reno! You're the best fuckin' sex I've ever had!" she screamed.

"Wow…" Tseng said punching the button on his ringing office phone and sending the call straight to voicemail.

"I have never stopped thinking about the night you and I spent together or the day after that we spent together! I have never...NEVER...been fucked so passionately or so….animallistically! You drive me absolutely crazy! Like I mean...you...you...shit Reno you get me so fuckin' hot!"

The looks on both Tseng and Rude's faces right now were priceless. Reno hadn't said a word. He was in shock, he felt sick, he felt a million things racing through his mind right now.

"I hope you feel like an absolute dick right now because that's what you are...a fuckin' dick. Yes, things got a little out of hand but I sure as fuck didn't initiate it. I never fucked him...I'd never fuck anyone but you. It's only been you ever since that night you became the first guy to ever fuck my pussy absolutely raw!"

"That's…an incredible amount of information." Tseng said glancing over at Rude.

"Think about this Reno...did I text you the WHOLE FUCKIN TIME I was with Zack that night we saw _Loveless_?" Cissnei paused. "ANSWER ME!" she demanded. Reno swallowed hard. He felt like he were on the verge of an asthma attack.

"Yes." He answered softly.

"Did I not have you in my apartment within ten minutes of Zack walkin' me back! Did I not fuckin' scream YOUR name into the night when you had me face down on my mattress! Did I not suck your cock harder than I've sucked any guy off before! Huh...RENO!" Reno shook his head yes the entire time she was yelling at him. Tears were leaving streaks on his pale skin.

There was a collective gasp in Tseng's office.

"And one other thing...you know when I knew I was fuckin' smitten over you! You know when I knew that you and I needed to get more serious and get past the talking phase? When you took me to Pap's. Your the only person who knows how much I love 24-hour breakfast places and I thought that was so sweet that you let me color the menu and how you made fun of me for trying to blend the colors together since they only give you three crayons." Cissnei shook her head and dried her own eyes. Her voice was actually a little hoarse.

"Thats not even counting what we did when we got back. You think about that...you think about that real fuckin' hard the next time you want some of this and all you have is your fuckin' hand!" Cissnei finished her rant. She was about twelve seconds from total breakdown. Tears were pouring down her face. It was hard to tell who was more upset…her or Reno. She stormed away getting a shocked and mortified stare from Lazard. "What do you want asshole? Never heard those fuckin' words before?" she screamed at him before slamming herself through the door, her crying could be heard all the way to the elevator.

She had certainly let out an earful.

Reno's face was paler than his own shirt. He sat there in his office chair staring blankly at the door Cissnei just stormed through. His mouth hung limply open and he felt like a complete fool. His heart had just fallen to his feet like a load of bricks. He didn't even try to fight what he felt.

"Sooo, she went to see _Loveless _with Zack…but slept with Reno that night? Then she fell for him then Zack tried to fuck her and then Reno jumped off the deep end because he thought Cissnei fucked Zack? Is that it in a hundred words or less?" Tseng asked Rude.

"That's uh…that's it." Rude said. Tseng anxiously sent another call immediately to voicemail. Rude sighed.

"I need to go talk to him before he does something insane." Rude said leaving Tseng's office. It was alright because frankly, Tseng was in a state of 'what the hell just happened'. Reno could hear Rude's footsteps. He stopped in Reno's doorway and folded his arms in front of him. There was silence between them as Reno stared at him.

"You fucked up." Rude finally said. "You…" Rude shook his head. "You nearly blew it." The expression on Reno's face finally changed.

"What do you mean…nearly?" he asked fighting back tears that he sure as hell didn't want a soul to see.

"Look, you haven't even told _me_ why you slept with your hoe of an ex but if you're smart…and I know you are…you'll go after her right now and fix this. Your window of opportunity will quickly close. Reno, she…" Rude shook his head. "…god you are a total dumbass sometimes…she's all yours. But, you better get your ass outta' that chair and go find her. 'Cause you two have a shitload to talk about." Rude cautioned him. "Wait, why DID you sleep with Geralyn?" Rude was dying to know. Reno didn't say anything for a moment. He pressed his lips together hard before he answered him.

"I was jealous and I was mad at 'er for bein' at Zack's. Then…after I heard Kunsel talkin' I was like…I was so, so…just…heartbroken. That morning…when you found me. I wasn't upset cause I slept with Geralyn…I was upset because of what Kunsel said. And she's right…I didn't listen to the rest. I heard that…and I left as fast as I could." Reno said. It all made sense now.

"You better go find her right now and tell her that." Rude said. Reno shook his head and stood up.

"I gotta take care of one thing first. This won't take long." Reno said pointing at Rude before taking off in a flash. That made Rude nervous, he hated it when Reno was unpredictable.

Meanwhile, Lazard looked around, looked at Tseng and looked around again. "Yeeeaaaah, we uh…we throw the F bomb around up here a lot and apparently we have trouble with our relationships. Can I…help you with something?" Tseng finally said realizing that Lazard was still standing there half-mortified.

* * *

><p>Reno had the fury of hell all over his face. "Hey! Hey Fair, Zack Fair! Hey!" he yelled at him. What happened next sent a shockwave over the SOLDIER floor; well amongst those that saw it anyway.<p>

"Oh shit! Shit! Oh my god….shit man you nearly broke my nose! Holy….SHIT!" Zack held on to a bleeding nose as he bent over so the blood wouldn't get everywhere. Reno had managed to pound him pretty hard and dead on.

"I warned you! I fuckin' warned your ass but you didn't fuckin' listen! You think you can have any fuckin' woman you want! You sorry piece of shit! I told you, I fuckin TOLD YOU, man…you fall for 'er….or ya fuck 'er. You didn't think it would happen to you. You thought you could have your girl….and take what you wanted from mine." Reno laughed at him. "Don't give me that look. You can't do shit to me. I outrank your sorry ass a thousand times over. I warned you…I…fuckin'….warned you. That pain you feel right now? Times it by a million and that dumb ass brain a' yours might BEGIN to half-way understand how I feel right now. Thanks to your horny ass I came this fuckin' close to messin' everything good in my life up." Reno yelled at him shoving his fingers in Zack's face. "Here's a thought…genius…SOLDIER fuckin' First Class…FUCK YOUR OWN GIRL." Reno laughed again "Oh that's right….SHE WON'T! Dumbass…" Reno left just as quickly and angrily as he had stormed in. The bloddy nose he left Zack with would send enough of a message. The only reason Reno knew about Aerith was because Cissnei had been talking to Zack about it on the phone the Saturday after she and Zack had gone to see _Loveless_; after she had valuable advice to offer.

This could turn in to a long afternoon in the Shinra building.


	8. Nothing Compares to You

"Yeah, hi. I'm afraid I can't make it to that 1:00 meeting. Because, it's 1:20 and clearly, I'm not there. Yeah, yeah just sign 'em and stick them in my mailbox tray. I'll pick them up tomorrow. Well, I'm in traffic and…" Tseng hung up his cell phone. Rude looked over at him.

"Dude, you just hung up on him?" he asked.

"Nooo, I'm in the car right now….I went through the traffic tunnel in downtown Midgar." Tseng said completely lying on the phone. "Lo mein?" he asked extending the open take-out box toward Rude.

"That's genius, man. That's genius. Hands down, best fake phone call I've ever heard. And yeah, here…I'll trade you the orange chicken for the Lo mein. Rude and Tseng were getting absolutely nothing accomplished this afternoon. After the blow up between Reno and Cissnei they figured they'd get some work done. However, that was only the beginning. Eventually, Reno found her and here they were sitting at the round table toward the back corner of their floor while Tseng and Rude were hostage in Tseng's office. The Chinese food was ordered by the Urban Development floor upstairs but they had ordered far too much and Rude managed to get up there, take it all, and get back to Tseng's office before Reno came back with Cissnei. Rude and Tseng were happily listening away to the conversation that had been going on for nearly two hours. Both of them had their phones on vibrate which was a good thing because they were both receiving text messages all over the place.

"Do you realize that you and I have been right here in my office listening to them for almost two hours and they aren't even concerned or aware that we are just…gone!" Tseng observed. Rude gasped.

"You're right! Oh my god, they don't care where we are!" Rude said softly.

Reno looked at Cissnei and she looked right back at him. There was silence for a moment. Cissnei finally sighed.

"I'm…I'm tired Reno. I'm tired of talking…I'm tired of…thinking." She finally said.

"I'll do anything…I…will do absolutely anything to prove to you how sorry I am…for everything. You're right…you're right about everything. I was jealous of Zack. I didn't want him to have any of your time at all. And that's not right of me. 'Cause shit, I ain't never gonna tell you who you can and can't hang out with. That ain't cool. I did jump to conclusions. I just…I just assumed you'd slept with him Sunday night. I'm sittin' here…before you….tellin' you that you're fuckin' right about everything and I'm wrong. I was so, so fuckin' wrong." Reno said.

"That's not what bothers me….what bothers me is that I can't believe in all the time you've known me…worked with me, and only recently since we've officially been 'talking'….I can't wrap my mind around the fact that you honestly thought I could have two guys…that I could have two guys and whatever the fuck I wanted with both. What have I done? What have I said or what have you read into in the countless texts we've sent back and forth made you honestly think that I wanted…him…and not you? Was I not obvious enough when I pulled my skirt up and got in bed with you? Is that not obvious enough anymore? Did I miss the memo? I'm sorry but I'm still with Tseng's school of thought that sex isn't just sex for the hell of it…that you gotta be pretty damn serious about someone to sleep with them. And sure Reno, sure I didn't say hey I think we're goin' out now. We're not just friends anymore, we're boyfriend, girlfriend. But I didn't think I fuckin' needed to. You have a drawer of clothes at my apartment and vice versa! For god's sake Reno, there's a constant supply of Wild Berry Capri-Sun in my fridge!" Cissnei said throwing her arms out to her sides.

"Oooh the clothes drawer….yeah Reno, that….man, you shoulda' picked up on that one." Rude whispered to Tseng. Tseng shook his head. "Fried cheese wonton?" Tseng asked offering over another box.

"Please. And did you hear that? Cissnei likes your school of sex or something like that. I didn't quite hear all that." Rude said. Tseng's phone buzzed at him. It was obvious Reno didn't know what to say. She was right…again. He shook his head as he tugged repeatedly on a rubber band.

"I…guess…I guess I just needed to hear you say it. I mean, after Geralyn…" Cissnei cut him off again.

"Look, Reno…no one can undo what happened with her. No man wants to come home and find his girlfriend fuckin' another guy. But I can't undo that! She's a slut, okay? You found out the hard way….that she….is a total slut. You never deserved what you got with her. Okay? Of all the people in the world…you deserved it the least."

"Well, we don't deserve that either, we're as cool as Reno." Rude added quickly to Tseng, hanging on every word.

"Totally, totally…" Tseng agreed with him. "Shit! I just….oooh my god sweet and sour sauce all over my phone screen!"

"Sshhhh! They're gonna hear us!" Rude insisted.

"I know that you're a little bitter and I know that you have issues trusting a woman now…but why me? Why the hell did you ever think that I…would ever, ever, ever….hurt you?" Cissnei leaned forward and put her hands on his. It was a good sign. He shook his head again.

" 'Cause I flipped the fuck out…'cause I….went all psycho irrational. And….I somehow thought that…sleepin' with Geralyn was gettin' back at you. But….the truth is…it bit me in the ass." Reno admitted.

"I don't care about her. Just…just get that through your head that I don't give a shit that you slept with her. What I'm still upset about is the fact that you thought I was like her. Some slut that lays down with anything she wants." Cissnei reiterated.

"No, I've never….thought you were a slut. I just…I know how charming he is, he's not at all hard to look at, and I know how beautiful you are and how…how you are so easy to fall for. Everything about you, makes every other woman seem only half as good. I…I just thought you had it for him in the little time he had been back from his assignment." Reno admitted. Cissnei pulled her phone out.

" 8:10 PM: hey, just got to play house w/ Zack can't wait to see you later. 8:13 PM The show just started so I'll text you at intermission 9:27 PM: The first half is over. So what are you doing? 9:32 PM: I told you I'd come over and help you with that. 9:34 PM: K, second half is starting will text you when I leave play house. 10:17 PM: The Den, then making a liquor run, will be home by 11:30 or 12:00. 10:22 PM: This place is neat we should come down here sometime. 10:27: You're not the only one who likes my scent. 10:31 PM: Yes, I'll wear only it but just for you, wink. 10:36 PM: Best…guacamole ever! 10:38 PM: I swear if you were here I'd give you the last bite. 10:39 PM: No, I'm not lying lol. 11:39 PM: Leavin The Den. 12:15 PM: Just got home. Bring Pet Cemetery. See you soon." Cissnei read all the texts she wanted him to hear from that night a while back. "Here, I'll even let you go through my phone and look at every text and every call I've sent or made to Zack just to prove to you, that it's always been you." She slid her phone across the table.

"No, not that's not necessary. I know there ain't nothin'." Reno said sincerely.

"I hope to god Cissnei has unlimited text." Rude said. "Oh my god…wonton soup Tseng! How did we miss this?

"Who doesn't have unlimited text? You can have that, I'm still working on the vegetable fried rice."

"Yeah, you're right. I send….what….like 100 texts every fifteen minutes?" Rude said as his phone ironically buzzed at him.

"Yeah…but you don't get texts like this." Tseng said handing his phone over.

"Shiiiiiiiit. Who's yacht is that! Waaaaaaait a minute, that can't be your girl's?" Rude's eyes were huge behind his glasses. Tseng shook his head.

"Guess where I'm going this weekend? I'm only working until Thursday. Gonna be a hell of a weekend. It's actually her parents yacht but they just sold it to her because they wanted rid of it and she loves it. It's docked at Costa del Sol."

"How the hell does a twenty-eight-year old academy student afford a million gil yacht!" Rude asked excitedly.

"They sold it to her for 10 gil just because they know how badly she wanted it." Tseng explained.

"God it's true what they say about how if you come from money you attract other people who come from money!" Rude said a little too loudly. I wanna go! I need to go home to Costa anyway!" Rude said.

"Ssshhhh! Now you're bein' too loud!" Tseng warned him.

"Well, text her back and tell her that if things don't work out with you I will somehow be available for the rebound." Rude said jokingly. "Shit, Tseng….you'll come strolling in Monday all tan, oversexed, and loaded up with stories from the marina!"

Neither Reno or Cissnei were saying anything. Cissnei still had ahold of his hands. Her eyes were gentle and forgiving. "Reno…I could fall in love with you so easily…but all this…I can't do this anymore...and by 'this' I mean…" Reno closed his eyes.

"I want you to…I want you…to fall in love with me….so fuckin' badly. And I'm sorry…I'm so, so fuckin' sorry for thinkin' you'd just sleep with someone for the hell of it. I'm so sorry for…nearly messin' all this up. Cissnei…I'm on my fuckin' knees….beggin' you to understand that I think you're the most wonderful woman in the world and that I know you're no fuckin' slut and you never fuckin' have been…I went off the fuckin' deep end. Yes, yes I know that you'd never…I'm already in love with you. I'm in love with you, Cissnei. That's another reason I went fuckin' berserk." Reno confessed to her.

Rude and Tseng were looking at each other with one of those more than shocked looks. Not even Rude knew that Reno was in _love _with Cissnei.

Cissnei couldn't hold back her tears. "I can't do this…I can't…I can't be angry at you any more. Ever since I stormed outta that door…I…shit I didn't want to so pissed at you but I was." She lunged forward and threw her arms around him. She had never been squeezed so tightly.

"If I didn't have a gun against my ribs that would be a thousand times more endearing." Tseng confessed as he polished off the fried rice.

"I know what you mean." Rude said as his phone buzzed at him. "Oh wow…Naomi's team won the volleyball tournament. Shit their record was 9 and 1. They're unstoppable." Rude told Tseng.

"My god, that must be a good team. Oooh, Ele….I mean…the yacht has a wine fridge, a full kitchen, and two forty-six inch TVs." Tseng said showing Rude another picture.

"You can say her name. Tseng. I mean, hell we've all seen 'er." Rude said.

Cissnei look at him and smiled. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's like the song says Reno…boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, beating like a drum and it's comin' your way …it's just like that." Cissnei laughed. She wiped her tears again.

"Let's…let's just…I'll come over later. We'll order in and…start all over." Reno said still holding on to her.

"We don't have to start _all _over, Reno. Kiss me." Cissnei said putting her hands on his shoulders." She sniffed a few times.

"Really? Are you serious?" He asked her. Cissnei shook her head. It was a kiss that could have sent fireworks across Midgar.

"Tseng? This has been one weird ass workday." Rude said.

"Agreed, wow that is one hell of a kiss. I'm actually glad that this is over because I have to turn in the guest list from our department for graduation. Naomi's coming, right?" Tseng asked him.

"Yeah, she'll be here." Rude said.

"Okay, so that's her and you. Reno, his mom, his sister and his nephew, Cissnei, my mom and dad, two uncles and their wives, my three cousins…one husband there, and me. Eighteen from our floor." Tseng said reaching for a paper with Academy letterhead.

"Oooh sweet, I love it when your family comes to Shinra crap. You all look exactly alike. God, you're a fuckin' carbon copy of your dad. Oh, is your hot cousin one of the cousins that are coming?" Rude asked laughing.

"Just because we all have black hair and half of us bare the mark of Leviathan doesn't mean we all look exactly alike. But, yeah I am a carbon copy of my dad minus the long hair." Tseng said signing off on the guest list for the academy graduation. "And yes, my…as you call her…hot and MARRIED cousin…will be here. I won't lie, I have entirely selfish motivations for so much of my family coming to graduation this year."

"I can understand that….shit, Tseng…if I were takin' off on a million gil yacht with a smokin' fine academy graduate-to-be. Who, you know, could probably pull off an assassination pretty damn quickly…I would be beating down the door to show her to my family." Rude said. "Hey, who's catering the graduation after party this year?"

"Oh my god…it's gonna be the best food we've had in years…it's…" Rude cut him off.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Shit's happenin' out there again!" Rude said slugging Tseng in the arm.

"Cissnei, there's something else I really need to tell you. I kinda…decked Zack in the face pretty damn hard." Reno admitted to her. Cissnei shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…just this once…he kinda' had it comin'. Zack's a good guy and all but….oh, Reno." She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to hold him. She didn't care about anything else in the world except for the man in her arms.


	9. The Queen

Aerith gasped. "What happened!" she asked putting a soft hand against his cheek. Zack took her hand in his and kissed her.

"I uh…I deserved it." Zack said smiling at her.

"Did someone do this to you!" Aerith asked rather excitedly as she put her arms around him.

"Yeah…" Zack answered her softly.

"But you're so kind, and…and so perfect. Which is why I've been thinking a lot lately…especially since I couldn't….you know." Aerith said digging her fingers into dark hair. Zack closed his eyes and held on to her. He didn't _really_ know what she was referring to, but Aerith was feeling a lot of guilt over not letting Zack have her.

"I'm not perfect at all…" he told her. "I love you." His voice was even softer.

"I love you too." Aerith said before kissing him again. Her kiss was soft, reassuring and tender. Zack felt overwhelming guilt over this beautiful angel he was holding and what he had nearly done to her.

"I have to tell you something…" Zack began quietly, not letting go of her.

"Sssshhh…" Aerith hushed him as she pulled herself on top of him, pressing her lips into his. Her body was warm and divine against him. She made it too easy for him to _not _tell her what he had wanted to do. It was a good think Cissnei was a woman of integrity because any other woman would have made it all too easy. Her tongue collided with his with more experience this time, less fear and more assurance. It felt strange to Zack that she was so much more relaxed but he would have been lying to himself had he denied that he didn't like it. Just like a light bulb, it hit Zack. Cissnei was right…when she was ready…he'd know. God, it was ironic timing. Zack looked at her for a moment. She looked like so much less of a girl right now and so much more like a woman. Zack put his hands on her face.

"Hey…" he started, but his thoughts strayed quickly in her gaze. She pulled the straps of her thin pale blue and white dress off her shoulders. It was the first time Zack had ever seen her take initiative of any kind. "Aerith…" his voice was even quieter still. Ancients had a way…perhaps her innocence had finally run out. Zack could feel his heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>Rude stared at the sheet cake on the table. "Where the hell in Midgar did you find a bakery that would seriously write that on a cake?"<p>

"The one down on Henderson. Of course, I'm pretty sure the lady was a little drunk or high or somethin' 'cause she thought this was the best freakin' thing in the world. Listen to this, strawberry vanilla batter with real strawberries folded in and a vanilla ganache butter cream frosting. I knew it was your favorite." Reno said putting an arm around Cissnei. Rude read the cake: I FUCKED UP BIG TIME. I LOVE YOU.

"Wow, I cannot believe Tseng is missing this! Him and his stupid weekend of exotic drinks and exotic yacht sex! God, I hate him right now! But I…I do love the cake and the extra pink icing roses she put on it." Cissnei said swooning a bit.

"Yeah, I thought she overdid it with those until she told me the pink was strawberry flavored and I tasted it and was all oooh shit load it up with roses!" Reno said.

"I'll take a picture and send it to him before we start eating it." Cissnei said.

"Something tells me he won't give a shit that he's missing the strawberry fuck cake. Look what he just texted me." Rude said handing his phone over to Cissnei first. She gasped.

"Oh my god! Look at that sunset! Awww, it's so beautiful! God, look at those other boats in the marina and…damn it everything! Ugh! He's so gonna get soooooome." Cissnei handed her phone over to Reno.

"Shit, that is beautiful. Look how peaceful it all is. I could have a cigarette in one hand and a Mai Tai in the other." Rude's phone chimed two times in a row.

"A Mai Tai?" Cissnei teased him.

"Shut up! Sometimes I want girly drinks." Reno teased her.

"I bet he sent me some more pics." Rude said taking his phone back. "Oh listen to this: Grilling steaks and vegetables. Just corked a bottle of Bordeaux." Rude's phone went off again. "Shit, and look at this picture he sent. I'm sorry…but that…is even more beautiful than the sunset." Rude said handing his phone over. Cissnei shook her head.

"I swear…if I were into…you know, doin' other chicks. I'd pick that. She is so….GOD! Clearly, that's not her first time with a wine glass in her hand. Okay, here. I'll stop drooling over her bikini body." Cissnei said handing Rude's phone over.

"What the hell? You've got a body like that!" Reno insisted, lighting a cigarette.

"When you're flat on your back everyone has a body like that!" Cissnei said. Rude thought that was funny.

"I'm serious! God, look at you!" Reno said. Cissnei laughed as she let herself sink into Reno.

"Listen to this from Tseng: Who the hell in Midgar agreed to write fuck on a cake?" Rude laughed as he joined Reno and Cissnei on her couch.

"Here." Rude said handing both Cissnei and Reno a fork.

"Oh hell yeah." Cissnei said leaning forward to the cake. "Ooooh my god! This cake is so fuckin' good!" Cissnei said not hesitating to stab her fork into this cake. She didn't care that her mouth was full. "No! The corners are mine!" Cissnei said slapping Rude's hand. "Eat the section right there." She pointed to the middle edge of the cake.

"Ow! Well, it is your fucked up cake, I guess I should follow your rules. I have to say…I truly hope my girlfriend never gets me a cake like this." Rude said.

"Wow….it's even better than like…a wedding cake or a birthday cake because first…you technically shouldn't write fuck on either of those and second…I get to sleep with fuck up who wrote fuck on the cake." Cissnei said slapping Reno's thigh repeatedly. He put his cigarette aside for the time being.

"Oh my god this cake _is _out of this world!" Rude said as his phone went off again.

"Alright, here we go." Reno said jabbing his fork into the cake. It was pleasant May evening, perfect in fact. "Ooooooh wow. I shoulda' gotten two cakes." Reno said. "Damn, that place can bake."

"Look, at this. Would you like to be eatin' that with a hot blonde or what?" Rude said showing a picture of the steaks that Tseng had apparently just pulled off the grill.

"That woman doesn't know how lucky she is. Tseng can make a grill his bitch." Reno said.

"Why do we all hang out here the most?" Cissnei asked out of nowhere.

"Because it smells all girly and stuff. Face it babe, my apartment, in your words, is a toxic wasteland. Rude's place is too small and we can't hang out at Tseng's because his place always makes ya wanna have sex." Reno said.

"You do leave a lot of clothes on the floor." Rude said.

"Hey! I Pick 'em all up once a week." Reno said.

"God, Tseng's townhouse does make ya wanna have sex doesn't it? I think it's all the hardwood flooring and the fact that it smells like him….he smells clean all the time." Cissnei said. "Okay, so we'll keep hanging out here."

"Alright, this cake is just the first course. Do you realize that I made guacamole last night? And…Rude, if you'll go pre-heat the oven I'll put the fries in because I have ranch dressing and pre-crumbled bacon for cheese fries.

"And…the pizza's not here yet." Rude added.

"Oooh eighteen inch supreme from Antonio's!" Cissnei said

"You're the greatest woman on the face of the earth." Reno said throwing his arms around Cissnei. "Tseng will be pissed as hell that he's missin' the cheese fries." Cissnei said texting that information to Tseng. Her phone dinged shortly thereafter. She squealed despite a mouthful of cake.

"Noooooo!" She said after swallowing her cake. "Tseng's blonde bomb is making cheese fries in the freakin' over on the stupid yacht! Ah, but I bet she doesn't make 'em the Cissnei way with the seasoned…damn it! Tseng said she's gonna use seasoned salt and toss a handful of green onions over them before serving! God! Is there anything she can't do!" Cissnei yelled at her phone. Rude laughed at her.

"Do you have like….I don't know…three pounds of cheese to throw on them?" Reno asked her.

"It's a cheddar, Monterey blend and yes. For you, I'll pile on the entire bag." Cissnei promised him. "Yeah, you hear that Tseng! Cheddar, Monterey blend!" she yelled at her phone before texting him again. Rude's phone dinged. He laughed.

"Tseng says the yacht cheese fries are a cheddar, Monterey, provolone, _and _Parmesan blend."

"Text him back and tell him I said fuck you. Oh, and tell him I have a boyfriend." Cissnei said having inhaled one corner of the cake. "Here, turn the cake so I can start on that corner." She pointed to the other corner.

"Cissnei, me and Tseng sat in his office feasting on Chinese food and listened to the entire conversation you and Reno had. Believe, he knows you have a boyfriend." Rude admitted.

"Dude, you listened to the whole thing?" Reno asked.

"Well, the parts we could here. Look, if you want other people to eavesdrop you're gonna have to speak up." Rude scolded him.

"Huh…funny neither me nor Reno wondered where the hell you or Tseng was. Well, at least I don't think Reno wondered where you were…" Cissnei thought for a moment as she dug her fork into the cake again. "…oh my god you didn't save us any Chinese! After all that yelling and crying and…more yelling and more crying you two heartless bastards offered this…this wonderful inter-office couple zero Chinese?" Cissnei said.

"That's right. He and I ate pretty much all of it and it's a really good thing Tseng doesn't give a shit about inter-office relationships." Rude said.

"Please Rude! He's fuckin' a soon to be Turk! He's probably writin' the book on inter-office relationships! Ooo! My oven!" Cissnei said putting her fork down reluctantly and heading into the kitchen to get a start on her cheese fries as well as pull her guacamole out of the fridge so it would warm up to room temperature.

"So I just thought of something. Between Tseng's lasagna, your cheese fries and guacamole, Reno's…yeah…and my margaritas we've got a constant party on our hands." Rude commented.

"Hi five, Rude, hi five!" Cissnei said holding up a hand toward Rude after cutting open a bag of frozen French fries.

"Man, you are so underestimating my abilities…I make wicked crazy pigs in a blanket." Reno added.

"Reno…those are hotdogs that you heat up, cut in two and wrap in refrigerated crescents." Rude said shattering Reno's culinary vision.

"I love your pigs in a blanket. And oooooh with the barbecue sauce and the mustard!" Cissnei said. "God, I sound like such a fatass. All I do with you boys is eat or get shit-faced…or both!"

"That's not _all _you do with _all_ of us boys. Two of the three of us haven't slept with you." Rude said returning to the couch.

"Oooh you're so funny, Rude." Cissnei said rolling her eyes at him. Cissnei's phone dinged at her. "Awww, you guys look how beautiful this is! The Marina after dark. God, look at all those lights!" Cissnei said throwing her phone across the kitchen Reno. She didn't know why she took it into the kitchen with her.

"Oh my god, you nearly gave me a concussion with that thing. What you wanna bet that's the last text we get from Tseng tonight?" Reno said. "Seriously, that's like…fuckin' breathtaking. Rude you're so lucky you grew up there." Reno handed Cissnei's phone over to Rude.

"Oh wow…that's somethin'. That reminds me of when I worked for a couple of summers with my dad as a dock hand. Those were some fun times." Rude said reminiscing of his childhood in Costa del Sol.

* * *

><p>"God, your lips taste amazing." Reno whispered letting her lower lip linger between his. The taste of her lip gloss drove him insane.<p>

"Blue Colada." Cissnei whispered. His warm breath hit her face.

"What the hell's a blue colada?" he asked before kissing her again. She laughed sweetly. The full moon trickled through the slots in her blinds.

"You don't care. You're gonna kiss me like that again anyway." Cissnei said feeling warm hands on her bare stomach underneath her thin yellow tank top. She was right. Reno's kiss was irresistible and faintly reminiscent of her own lip gloss. She pushed her hands down his back, tangling her fingers in long red hair. She sighed, letting hot breath escape into the dark as sweet, slightly sticky lips kissed her neck. Reno tugged at her denim shorts until he had them down her hips.

"Oooh shit. Oooh my god, what are…you trying to do to me! Had I known you weren't wearin' anything underneath these shorts…shit….I woulda' rushed Rude off like an hour ago!" Reno said letting his hand caress tender skin. Cissnei smiled though he couldn't see it as he stripped her shorts off her and leaned back from her body. He reached up for her hips and slid her down smooth sheets toward him; pressing her legs apart. She clenched the sheets as his warm tongue tasted her. She was at his mercy now.

"Reno…" she moaned out. He wanted to hear his name escape her lips. She squirmed an pushed against her mattress. Reno actually wished the moonlight was filtering in a little heavier because he wanted to see her face. When her hips buckled against him, he knew he was giving her exactly what she wanted. Reno shoved her legs wider apart, her moisture overwhelming him. It was a feeling that sent chills all over him. Cissnei was breathless as she clawed at Reno. She pawed and pawed at him until he final got the message to look at her.

"Oh god….shit that's….that's sooo good but…I want you to fuck me hard…I want you to fuck me so, so, hard." Cissnei begged of him as she put her hands on his face.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you." Reno said with worried eyes.

"You won't…you won't baby, I swear it. Come on, make it hard…make me have to hold on tight." Cissnei pulled his lips into hers. He kissed her sweetly.

"Well, you are the queen…but listen, tell me if it hurts." Reno told her, pinning her legs apart. "Here, put your hands on my shoulders." He instructed her. "Wai, wai, wai, wai, wait. Strip the rest of your clothes off with me first." Reno said leaving what little he was left in on the floor. Cissnei's clothes followed in suit, quickly and flawlessly.

"Now, make me the queen…" she said grabbing his shoulders in anticipation.

"You already are…but I'll make you a sloppy and sore queen." Reno kissed her again before planting her hands on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Zack looked at Aerith as his pulse still raced. He held her naked body against him, the loose strands of hair around her face touching his neck. Her face was flushed and sweaty. Her jaw trembled pleasantly as she tried to catch her breath. She had never seen these eyes on Zack before. "That was amazing…" his words could barely be heard.<p>

"I started thinking of how much I love you…." Aerith laughed. "…it was um…it was better when I tried it myself first. I'm embarrassed to admit that though." Aerith turned pink all over. It took Zack a moment to process that. "I'm sorry I was so nervous…I just…" Zack pulled her lips into his.

"No, no…no…_I'm_ sorry. There's something I gotta tell you. I almost made a guy lose the greatest thing in his life…and in the process…I almost lost the greatest thing in mine. A friend of mine gave me one hell of a wake up call." Aerith let the weight of her body sink into him.


	10. Raise Your Glass

"Oh for the love a god Reno, look at ya' shirt! Honestly, ya' couldn't a' run a iron over this? Straighten out this damn colla' for god's sake. It's all crammed under ya' jacket. Shit, I raised ya' better than this!" She tugged at him.

"Ma' it's fine! And Jett is right there! He's eight! Don't talk like that in front of him!" Reno scolded her.

"Please, Reno. Did you forget it's Ryan raisin' him? Have you forgotten how ugly ya sister's mouth can get! Kids have seen orgies by the age a' eight!" his mother argued. "Here, stand up straight! I don't want people thinkin' I raised some slob. God, tuck ya' shirt in, son!"

"MA'! I'm twenty-seven! I fix my own shirt!" Reno swatted at her. "And you stop laughin'!" Reno warned Cissnei trying his best to pinch her arm. Reno's mother sighed.

"I swear, I raised him better. I raised him better than this. I'm so sorry, doll, that I'm meetin' ya' for the first time with my son makin' a mockery of me!" Reno's mother ranted as she searched her purse for a cigarette.

"It's really, really okay…you…did a wonderful job." Cissnei said reassuring her.

"Ma'! Put your cigarettes away! First, you shouldn't smoke in front of Jett and second, this is a Shinra Graduation! You can't smoke during the ceremony!" Reno said grabbing her purse and her pack of cigarettes away from her.

"Alright! Alright! But honestly, Reno, do ya' think ya' sister puts ya' nephew in a bubble and….holy freakin' shit. Who the hell rolls up here in a car like that! It's every bit a' 65,000 gil! Who the fuck affords a car like that!" Reno's mother certainly didn't hold her opinions to herself.

"OH MY GOD! MA'!" Reno was about to lose it with her.

"Seriously, Ma' you are pissin' him the hell off. Jett, you didn't hear any of this." Reno's sister Ryan said pointing at her son.

"Hey, why don't you come with me? I'll show you around the place." Cissnei said putting her hand on Jett's back. She _had_ to get him out of here before Reno went berserk on his mother.

"Okay." The little boy answered her.

"Thank you." Reno lipped to Cissnei.

"Oh! Seriously! That's gotta be some dip shit with money to blow!" Reno's mother commented.

"Ma'! Would ya' please be quiet! You're freakin' yellin'! That's my boss and his parents!"

"Sheesh! You're gonna have to get a job like his." Reno's mother told him. "Oh my god! It's Rude! Come here! God! I haven't see ya' in ages!" Thank god Rude had shown up at just the right time.

"It has been a long time!" he said throwing his arms around Reno's mother. "God, Ryan you look amazing." He hugged Reno's sister next.

"Aww, thanks honey." She said. "Mmm…Rude, every time I see you; you always smell like so much of a man."

"Where's your son?" Rude asked.

"Reno's girlfriend took him away before my Ma' could do any more damage to him." Reno's sister commented. Rude laughed.

"Ooooh god, see? See, that right there is exactly why I love it when Tseng's family comes to Shinra stuff." Rude said as another car pulled up behind the one that Tseng's parents had just gotten out of and a larger group poured out of it.

"Reno…Reno…who the hell do those people think they are all dressed the hell up!" his mother just HAD to know. Ryan put a hand over her mother's mouth.

"Ma'! That's my boss's family! And this is a graduation! You weren't supposed to wear your denim capri pants with these tacky ass sequins!" Reno reprimanded her.

"It could be worse…she wore a tube top to your Shinra Graduation." Ryan reminded him. Reno shook his head.

"See? Do they all not look exactly alike!" Rude said completely tickled.

"It is a lot of black hair in one place." Reno said. "God, as gay as this sounds…I hope I'm as fine as Tseng's dad when I'm his age. Father time has been fuckin' good to him. If Tseng looks like that when he's fifty-eight…he'll still have like….nineteen and twenty-year-olds after him and wantin' him for his distinguished-ness and his money. 'Cause you know…I figure by the time Tseng's that age he'll be filthy fuckin' loaded." Reno said.

"Yeah, totally." Rude said.

"Ow! Ma'! Come on, Reno. Let's get her seated before she gets us all kicked the fuck outta here." Ryan said.

"Thank god it's open bar tonight, huh?" Rude said quietly to Reno.

"Hell…yes. My Ma' is so much more pleasant when she's got tequila in one hand and a cigarette in the other. How else do you think me and Ryan survived our teen years?" he asked Rude as he put an arm around his mother.

"You and Ryan were horrible teenagers." Rude reminded him. Reno laughed.

"Yeah…yeah we were." He agreed with Rude.

"Shit, as much as I slept around while Ma' was passed out on the couch it's a wonder I didn't have Jett _before _I was nineteen." Ryan added.

"Yeah, well as pissed as I was at you, Jett straightened your life the hell out." Reno said.

"Shut up! I'm still waitin' on one of those to straighten you the hell out." Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ha, ha! Yeah, my girlfriend takes birth control so I'm not gonna' have one." Reno argued with her.

"Yeah that's…that's actually pretty smart…I shoulda' done that." Ryan admitted. Cissnei had Reno's nephew in their reserved seating area.

"Hey." Rude said to Cissnei as he sat down beside her. "Hey, buddy." He acknowledged the boy beside her.

"Hey, I was wondering when…." Cissnei looked up and caught sight of Zack walking up the opposite side of the open lawn with Lazard. "…I'll be back." She said getting up rather quickly. There was a lot of unfinished business with Zack. The outdoor venue of the Shinra Academy Graduation was beautiful; a spacious and manicured lawn. The company banners adorned the sides of the stage. The Academy grounds almost looked more wedding-like than graduation like, with white tulle tied on the chairs that lined the aisle. The front of the stage was lined in a massive hoard of flowers. The chairs on the stage were unspokenly designated: President Shinra, his son; Vice President Rufus, Tseng, SOLDIER Director Lazard, and after than each other respective department head: Department of Urban Development, Department of Aeronautics, and the Department of Medical Sciences to name a few.

Cissnei finally caught up to Zack. "Hey…" she said trying to catch her breath. It was a little warm today to be wearing a suit and tie but this _was_ a graduation.

"Hey." Zack answered her a little apprehensively. He didn't really know what to say to her. Cissnei shook her head and reached up and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about what Reno did to you. I'm sorry I never told you about him. I couldn't. We had to keep it between he and I for a while." Cissnei whispered, a she squeezed him tighter.

"No, no Cissnei….I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for everything. I put you…I put you in such a bad position. I was…really, really selfish. I've been thinkin' about it a lot and…I was horrible to you, Cissnei! Horrible to Aerith!" Zack let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I knew you'd wake up and…and realize what you almost did." Cissnei said. Zack closed his eyes for a minute.

"Thank you…for being a true friend to me." He admitted.

"Always." She said softly.

"Hey um…you should know…I slept with her the other night. And she was ready…I mean…I didn't even…she was just ready." Zack said.

"I'm glad to hear that…'cause I'm afraid if….if you know….she hadn't…." Cissnei didn't know how to finish that sentence. She knew Zack had quite the flirtatious reputation.

"I know…" Zack said. "God, come here." He squeezed her tightly against him.

"Oooh, Zackary!" Cissnei said. "So, how many SOLDIER are they pushin' through today?" she let go of him.

"Fifty-seven. What about in your department?" Zack asked her as they headed toward the front of the stage

"Shit! Fifty-seven! There's just one for us." Cissnei said.

"Cissnei, you really are a special girl. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Listen, I'll catch up with you after the ceremony." Zack said patting her back. Cissnei smiled as she parted ways with him.

"You're special too Zack." She said to herself. She looked up to see that Tseng's family was nearly seated and she caught sight of who she was pretty certain was the new graduate's family. Tseng looked pretty busy but she had to go say something to him before he had to take his place on the stage. He eyed her quickly and left his family for a moment hurrying over to her.

"Hey." He said quickly. Cissnei whistled at him much too loudly.

"Oh baby, you pulled out the fancy threads for this one. Awww, Tseng you're wearing a boutonnière and your academy alumnus pin!" she said running her hands over the edge of his jacket.

"I wear this every year." Tseng reminded her.

"Yeeeeah, but not an expensive suit like this!" Cissnei laughed.

"Whatever…listen things are gonna start soon but I need you make sure no one sits in that front end seat because that's where I have to come back to.

"Okay…but first you gotta tell me one thing…what's her name?" Cissnei asked. Tseng knew good and well what she meant. He sighed.

"Elena. You'll get to meet her tonight. Veld and Reeve are walking her to the stage." Tseng admitted. Cissnei smiled.

"Alright, I'll go save your seat and oh! You owe me a dance tonight!" Cissnei pointed at him and took off.

* * *

><p>It had been a beautiful and rather lengthy graduation. But what everyone <em>really<em> came to a Shinra graduation for was the fancy and quite expensive after party. It was held in town at the Garden Plaza Hotel in Ballroom C. It was always in Ballroom C because of its sheer size. The Shinra Graduation after party was always catered and the open bar was the highlight of the evening, to be frank.

"Oh my god! Did you take all of the shrimp!" Reno asked looking at Cissnei's plate of overly piled shrimp.

"We've been here for thirty-seven minutes and your mother is on her fifth margarita. You really wanna talk about my shrimp pile?" she asked. "Oh god! You gotta try one of these shrimp!" Cissnei said indulging in her jumbo shrimp.

"This is hands down the best buffet they've had in three years!" Rude said sitting down beside Cissnei with two very full plates.

"I know! Can you believe it! Hand carved roast beef AND filet mignon!" Reno said.

"Hey, I'm sorry your dad couldn't make it tonight, Rude." Cissnei said.

"It's alright. He woulda been here had it not been for that damn broken hip. He's comin' along okay." Rude assured her.

"Hey, hey…hey, Ryan. Hey, listen…I'm not blowing you guys…except that I'm blowing you guys off. I really should be with Elena and her family and with my family at least through dinner. I will bring her over here for you to meet in a little bit, okay?" Tseng asked with one arm around Reno and one arm around Cissnei.

"It's fine Tseng! Seriously, that's fine! You NEED to be there! Besides, something tells me I'm gonna have to help keep Reno's mother out of trouble. She wreaks of tequila already." Cissnei said.

"Is that what I smell?" Tseng asked.

"Oh yeah. Bottoms up to me though." Cissnei said raising her champagne glass. "Oh hey, would your dad be interested in dancing with me later?" she teased him. Tseng sighed.

"God, you're starting in on my poor father already?"

"I can't help it! He's so distinguished and sophisticated and handsome and…he has tons of money! God, that's gonna be you in twenty-five years!" Cissnei said taking another drink. Tseng shook his head at her.

"You better be glad I know you so well…and my dad doesn't have 'tons' of money! He has a normal…shipping merchant amount!" he argued her.

"Riiiiiight." Reno said pulling a glass of champagne away from his little nephew.

"Just let us meet our new graduate that will eventually be working with us and by the way, it's funny as hell to look over at that table and see one little blonde in an endless abyss of black. God, I freakin' love your family, Tseng! Oh, and Cissnei's right your parents are the prettiest people I've ever seen over age fifty-five." Rude said unable to conceal his delight.

"You all should probably drink a lot more….Reno, maybe not your mom. I'll be back later." Tseng said before he left.

"Ryan! For god's sake! Stop leaving your glass in front of Jett! What if he takes a drink?" Reno scolded her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, what are you his father now? He's not gonna take a drink! Jett, you know not to drink this right? Eat your food there's plenty more. Don't waste anything or you can't have any desert." Reno's sister waved a finger at him.

"Hey! I may as well be his father! God only knows the loser dumped his seed in you and took the hell off!" Reno said digging around in his jacket for a pack of cigarettes only to remember there would be no smoking in this ballroom. Ryan dropped her fork to her plate.

"Oh my god! We've been over this a hundred times! Yeah, yeah his father gave him a penis and walked the hell away. And yes, I didn't _mean_ to get pregnant but when you've been drinking a lot and you have a reputation for bein' loose already…" she shook her head.

"You're three minutes older than me, Ryan. You're supposed to be the responsible one! Need I remind you of Spring Break in Mideel 2005?" Reno teased her.

"God, Reno….that was a total accident!" she pointed at him.

"How is it an accident that you left me in a bar alone for over three hours!" Reno reminded her.

"You were makin' out with some hot chick and I was tryin' to get laid on the beach, you idiot! I never 'left' you! God!" I'm gonna need some stronger liquor. I swear Reno, you know how to get me goin'." His sister said standing up.

"Hey! Get me another margarita on the rocks, will ya' hon'? Reno's mother asked her.

"Whatever, Ma'." His sister answered her. Cissnei was laughing so hard she was in near tears.

"Oh my god, if this is what having a twin is like….then I so want one!" She barely got the sentence out.

"No! You don't ever want a twin. They're annoying as hell and when they constantly screw around in the room beside you, they keep you up half the night! And then when they make you make three dozen jello shots for their stupid friends they're even more annoying!" Reno warned Cissnei. That only made her laugh more.

"Reno, I need to have a fuckin' cigarette." Reno's mother announced.

"Ma'! For the last time! Your mouth!" It was the last warning Reno would give her and it would do absolutely no good. "Come on, I'll take ya'." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "Hey, don't let Rude eat that roast beef and keep an eye on him until Ryan gets back." Reno pointed to his plate. "Come on, Ma'." Once they were out of sight Rude looked over at Cissnei.

"Mother of the year, right there." He said jokingly. Cissnei laughed. Reno's sister returned shortly thereafter.

"Let me guess…Reno took Ma' out for a cigarette?" she asked.

"You got it." Cissnei answered her. "Hey, can I ask you something? If you two are twins, um…like….how is your hair so much of a richer red.

"Oh sweetie, my stylist puts low lights in it. See these streaks right here? This is Reno's color. This is how we were born. All these other streaks….from a bottle." She told Cissnei. "Oh hey, Reno said somethin' about you havin' a key to his apartment? 'Cause I'm gonna' take him home kinda' early and get him to bed." Ryan said pointing at her son.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah….hold on. Let me get it for you." Cissnei turned around to dig through her purse.

"I'll be back. I have a missed call from my girlfriend." Rude said tapping Cissnei on the shoulder.

"You got it." Cissnei said.

"So, uh….you work with Reno, yeah?" Ryan asked.

"I do. I have for about a year and a half." Cissnei answered her as she found her keys. His sister had a serious look on her face.

"He uh…he's crazy about you. I ain't never had any man be crazy about me…'cept him. He's the best damn brother in the whole freakin' world. Do me a favor and keep an eye on him. Don't ever let anything happen to him." His sister told him sincerely.

"I won't…I promise." Cissnei answered her. His sister smiled.

"I'm a bit of a fuck up. Don't get me wrong….I love Jett, he's my whole world and I can't ever imagine life without him. But, I admire a woman like you. I had a full scholarship to the Shinra Academy Aeronautics Program…and uh…then I got pregnant." She admitted.

"Are you serious! I didn't know you wanted to work fro Shinra." Cissnei said picking up her champagne glass again.

"Yeah…I wanted to build rockets." Ryan admitted.

"Wow…that's impressive." Cissnei said.

"Yeah well…I uh…I bartend now." Ryan seemed a little embarrassed.

"Hey…" Cissnei reached out for her hand. "…you're a mom…that's way fuckin' harder than building rockets. Shit, you're responsible for how another human being turns out in life!" Reno's sister laughed.

"I'll fuckin' drink to that." His sister reached her glass over to Cissnei's.

"Oh what are we drinking to?" Rude asked returning.

"To motherhood." Cissnei said. She knew that would freak Rude out.

"Are you not telling me something?" he asked her.

"No, to _her _motherhood." Cissnei pointed to Reno's sister. Rude and Cissnei looked up.

"Well, well, well…" Cissnei said more than delighted. Unfortunately, Reno's mother just _had_ to return from her smoke break.

"What the hell's this! A blonde? Seriously? I fuckin' hate blondes! So ditzy. God they're always all tits and ass and no brains. Always thinkin' they're all hot and shit. And who the hell does this guy think he is? Thanks for the margarita, honey." Reno put his hands over his face.

"Ma'….sit….down…and PLEASE….PLEASE…for the love of god…shut up." He looked up, embarrassed to tears. "I am so, so, sorry. I'm Reno. This is my Ma'…she's….a very opinionated and drunk woman." The beautiful blonde at Tseng's side smiled.

"It's okay! Veld's really, really hammered and has already suggested that Tseng sleep with me and my sister at the same time, create a video clip of it and upload it to the internet. Because in his words that would be 'like some hot freakin' shit and stuff.'" She said.

"That's about the time I wanted to kill Veld." Tseng added.

"Oh my god…Yeah, Veld's one sick son of a bitch." Reno said.

"Oh my god, you are gonna' fit in so well here. I'm Rude, been workin' here for four years. And congratulations. That last academy year is hell. Also, I'm so sorry Veld said that to you." Rude extended his hand to her.

"So…she knows…that we know…that you…and her….are….okay. Hi, Cissnei. And uh….I'm screwin' this one so you and I have something in common." She winked at the beautifully dressed blonde before her. "And seriously. Congratulations. You…are very talented…and very bendy if I do say so myself. Use that to your advantage." Cissnei winked at her again. She laughed at Cissnei. "Oh….oh you and I….are so dancin' to somethin' later. Sit, down, sit down! Both of you!" Cissnei motioned. "When you get really shit faced, I'm gonna ask you if my boss is any good in bed. I don't care if that's tonight or another night….but it will happen." Cissnei warned her. "Tseng, don't give me that look. You know that I'm dying to know if you're any good and if you would just drink some more you wouldn't care that I find out."

"Just so you know, Cissnei dedicated Raise Your Glass to our department. I have no idea when the DJ will make the announcement." Reno said.

"That's mild compared to what she could have dedicated to the four of us." Rude commented.

* * *

><p>"Reno, is there anything in your room I need to know about?" Ryan asked him.<p>

"Huh?" Reno asked her. She gave him 'the look'.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" he laughed stupidly. "Sorry, I'm a little drunk. Yeah…uuuuhhhh…in that night stand? There's like….a dozen pictures of Cissnei naked, a bottle of lubricant, a tie, and Cosmo's issue of '30 sex positions you need to try this month'. In that top right drawer of my dresser there's a ton of slutty lingerie. We're talkin' way slutty. That's all."

"Thank you. I don't want to have an unnecessary conversation with Jett." Ryan said. "Hey…." She waited for Reno to face her. Ryan laughed. "Ma's passed out on the couch…does this remind you of anything?" Reno laughed too.

"Yeah….shit….how many times…did you and I fight over the last condom when she didn't know what the fuck you and me were doin'?" he asked her. Ryan laughed again.

"Waaaaay too many." She smiled. "Thanks for always lettin' me win." Reno hugged her.

"You're welcome. Stay a couple more days….please? We'll….we'll take Jett all over the city tomorrow. We'll go up to the lake…Please? I miss this…" Reno begged her.

"I'll see what I can do with work." Ryan promised him. "Hey uh….I really like her, you're girl I mean. Please, please Reno….don't fuck this one up." He laughed at her.

"I've already almost done that…" he admitted to her. "…but uh, it's cool now."

"Where the hell are you two sleeping tonight?" Ryan asked still holding on to her brother.

"In the kitchen floor." Reno admitted. "Cissnei's out there puttin' a whole bunch of blankets over the tile."

"Reno!" The inflection of Ryan's voice indicated that she wanted he and Cissnei to sleep in his bed.

"It's okay. You and Jett get my bed. She and I will be asleep in no time." Reno assured her.

"You don't let me hear a fuckin' thing. You got that? I'm not explainin' nothin' to Jett. He's been asleep for over an hour and I wanna keep it that way." Ryan warned him.

"Shit, Ryan Ma' will wake Jett up with her yellin' for an aspirin before me and Cissnei will wake you up." They laughed. She held on to Reno's shoulders and looked at him.

"Shit…Reno do you remember when…." Reno cut her off.

"Ma' was throwin' up over our neighbor's deck at that Christmas party because she got wasted on egg nog? I'll never forget it. He answered her. "How the fuck did we turn out the way we did….I mean….shit….you got the best kid in the world in there and….shit look at us." He laughed again.

"I don't know, Reno….I seriously don't know…" she paused. "…g'night baby brother."

"Night." Reno told her before closing his bedroom drawer.

"So where are you now?" Cissnei laughed. "No, I'm making a bed on Reno's kitchen floor because his mother is passed out on his couch and his sister and her son are in his bed. Okay….yeah, okay. Listen, don't you do anything stupid Zackary do you hear me! Alright, honey. Thanks for dancin' with me tonight. Okay, bye." Cissnei hung up her phone.

"Why don't you ever get any more text messages?" Reno asked her as he reached over her for a glass of water.

"Because you're the only one who ever texts me all the time." she reminded him.

"Oh, that makes sense. Okay, you and I both have to not knock this glass over in the middle of the night." Reno said as he settled in beside Cissnei.

"That will be a miracle if we don't knock it over." Cissnei said sending her thin shirt flying toward the end of the pile of blankets.

"I have an idea. Let's text Rude or call him and get ahold of Tseng and see they wanna go grab breakfast tomorrow with my sister and Jett." Reno said.

"Okay, yeah. Oh god, we can take 'em to Pap's! Tseng needs to experience Pap's with Elena." Cissnei called Tseng. She knew there was no way in hell he'd respond to a text right now. In fact, she knew he probably wouldn't pick up his cell so she called the house. "Wow…that's the first time I've ever called my boss and a woman has answered the phone. Hey, listen….is Tseng….like…under you…on you….somewhere near you? Reno and me and his sister and her son are gonna go to Pap's tomorrow morning for breakfast and we were wondering if you and him wanted to go. Trust me, it's this great place and they will give you a menu to color if you ask. Okay…okay great. Bye. Here, you call Rude. I'm going to go brush my teeth." She dropped her phone in the covers and left the room.

"Yo…what are you doin'? You wanna meet all of us at Pap's tomorrow morning for breakfast at say around 9:30? Excellent. Alright, man. See ya then." Reno laid Cissnei's phone near the sink and threw his shirt toward the edge of the blankets as Cissnei had. She wasn't gone long. "He's gonna go with us." Reno told her.

"Great." Cissnei answered him letting her bra drop to the floor. "I had fun tonight." She said trying to work her way under the covers of this poorly constructed bed on the floor.

"Did you talk to Zack? Is uh….is all that okay now?" Reno asked situation her on top of him in this limited space.

"It is. It's all fine now. He says that you literally knocked some sense into him. But seriously, it's okay." Cissnei assured him. Reno shook his head.

"I'm glad it's all out there. I mean, you and me and Tseng and our new girl and…stuff." Reno said.

"I love you." Cissnei told him sincerely. "It's like I said…you're easy to fall in love with." She sighed and let the weight of her body sink in to him. It was the perfect end to a whirlwind of events.


End file.
